EXOst Medical Research Center
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [EXO ll CHAPTERED ll BL/GS] - C3: Tao, pemuda berusia 21 tahun yang bersikap seperti anak 8 tahun. LuHan yang telah membunuh kekasihnya. SeHun yang mengidap skizoprenia. Yixing yang terkena leukimia. Kris yang sakit kanker. Hingga BaekHyun yang memiliki 6 alter. ll (*KrisTao - LuMin - SuLay - ChanBaek - KaiHun - ChenSoo)
1. Breathing on Your Coagulation

**L**angkah-langkah kaki seorang pemuda yang terbalut jas putih khas seorang dokter terdengar lirih di atas lantai keramik. Langkahnya menapak teratur ke arah kakinya membawa. Raut wajahnya yang tampan dengan kulit putih dan sepasang bola mata peri terlihat tenang. Setenang lorong berdinding putih yang di laluinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, wajar jika lorong lantai tiga salah satu _Medical Research Center_ di Seoul ini terlihat lengang. Hampir tak ada orang lain yang ditemuinya sepanjang jalan yang di laluinya di lantai tiga. Kecuali suster-suster yang masih bertugas di lantai dua untuk menjaga pasien. Lima pintu _metal_ yang tertutup di kanan-kirinya telah di lalui, ketika pemuda itu mencapai ujung lorong dan berbelok ke kanan. Melewati lorong lagi, yang kini salah satu sisinya menampilkan pemandangan di luar rumah sakit. Sejenak pandangaannya menangkap langit hitam di luar yang kini berhias titik-titik bintang dan gumpalan awan. Ia selalu menyukai langit, terutama dengan awan yang senantiasa memberi warna lain pada langit. '_Malam yang cerah_,' bisiknya dalam hati. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Sebuah senyum yang menenangkan bagi yang beruntung melihatnya.

"Pasien itu mengalami _schizophrenia_. Penyakit otak yang timbul akibat ketidakseimbangan pada _dopamine_, yaitu salah satu sel kimia dalam otak, selain itu dia juga mengalami peristiwa buruk yang mengakibatkan trauma pada jiwanya." Sebuah suara seorang wanita terdengar dari salah satu pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Pemuda itu berpikir, seingatnya tak ada pasien baru dalam waktu dekat ini. Sejenak ia berhenti di luar pintu, menunggu lanjutan suara wanita di dalam, yang sepertinya tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. "Sebenarnya, _schizophrenia_ adalah gangguan jiwa _psychotic_ paling lazim dengan ciri hilangnya perasaan afektif atau respons emosional dan menarik diri dari hubungan antarpribadi normal, yang sering kali diikuti dengan delusi atau keyakinan yang salah dan halusinasi atau persepsi tanpa ada rangsang pancaindra. Namun hal ini semakin memburuk bagi pasien itu karena tak hanya delusi biasa, kini dia bahkan bertingkah seperti anak berusia delapan tahun. Kita tunggu saja, semoga Kris mau menanganinya…"

Dan ketika namanya mulai disebut, pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Malam…" salam pemuda yang merasa memiliki nama Kris itu ketika melihat dua sosok lain yang berpakaian dokter yang sama dengannya tengah berbincang di dalam ruangan.

"Kris, kami menunggumu dari tadi," sambut MinSeok dengan senyum manis saat menyadari kedatangan Kris. Kris membalas senyum itu dengan anggukan kecil. Di sisi lain sosok yang bernama SuHo yang merupakan paling tua di antara mereka juga tersenyum. Kris segera mendekat dan mengambil tempat di sisi mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris langsung. "Sepertinya tadi namaku disebut-sebut."

Kris adalah salah satu psikiater di EMRC. Hampir empat tahun ia berada di sini, sejak magang hingga kini mulai bergabung menjadi salah satu psikiater tetap.

SuHo memandang MinSeok sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Sebenarnya baru saja kita kedatangan pasien baru. Dan kalau tidak keberatan kami meminta kau yang merawatnya," terang SuHo. "Kupikir kau sedang senggang sekarang. Lagipula sepertinya ini butuh perawatan khusus." SuHo melanjutkan sebelum Kris bertanya 'kenapa harus aku'.

"Dia mengidap _schizophrenia_, 'kan? Mungkin aku bisa menanganinya seperti biasa."

"Kurasa tidak akan semudah itu," sela MinSeok.

"_Wae_?"

"Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri…"

Tanpa berniat memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut, SuHo keluar dari ruangan. Dan dua sosok lain itu pun mengekornya dengan patuh.

Langkah mereka menuju ruangan yang tepat berada beberapa ruang di samping kiri ruangan mereka tadi.

Belum sempat keduanya mencapai pintu sebuah teriakan terdengar. Sontak keduanya mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan Kris seakan berlari, meninggalkan dua temannya di belakang.

Sebuah perasaan aneh menderanya.

Memaksanya untuk segera menemui pasien yang tepat berada di dalam ruangan.

Napasnya memburu.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Seakan ada paku kuat yang menahannya.

Matanya menangkap sosok dengan kaki terikat yang kini tengah memeluk lututnya.

Wajahnya memang tak terlihat.

Namun Kris serasa telah mengenal sosok yang kini terisak di atas bangsalnya.

Tak ada petugas lain di ruangan itu.

Dengan jantung yang serasa ingin melompat keluar.

Didekatinya sosok itu.

"Tao…" panggil Kris pelan. "Tao…"

Kris serasa tak kuasa untuk menunggu sosok itu menjawab panggilannya atau sekedar mendongak. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa saat beranjak mendakati bangsal sosok itu meringkuk. Tangannya bergerak begitu saja, meraih tubuh rapuh itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Tao… Tao… _Maaf. Maafkan aku_…"

Suaranya tercekat, tak keluar tergantikan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja. Mengalir menjatuhi surai kecoklatan yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya.

"Kris! Apa yang k—!"

Teriakan SuHo terhenti demi dilihatnya sosok pasien yang kini tengah berada dalam pelukan seorang Kris Wu. Sesuatu. Sesuatu telah terjadi….

**...**

"**EXOST MEDICAL RESEARCH CENTER"**

**[**KrisTao – SuLay – LuMin – KaiHun – ChanBaek - ChenSoo**] **

—**llllllllll—**

**standard disclaimer applied**

_Remake_ dari fanfiksi lama hasil kolaborasi saya dengan author 'nathanttebane' berjudul 'Breathing on Your Coagulation' (SJ's casts). _**I didn't do plagiarism or stuffs.**_ _Genderswitch for Kim MinSeok and Do KyungSoo!_

_kau tahu kenapa aku berani menjatuhkan pilihan padamu?_

_memasrahkan hidupku padamu?_

_karena aku tahu…_

_hanya kau yang mencintaiku dengan caramu_

_bukan sekedar dengan kata-katamu_

_dan_

_hanya kau juga yang bisa membawaku melewati semua ini_

_tanpa harus terluka untuk kedua kali_

**...**

"Dia datang empat hari yang lalu, saat itu kau sedang tidak berada di sini. Keadaannya sangat tidak stabil, karena itu kami mengikatnya. Dan keterkejutan kami semakin bertambah saat dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil," terang SuHo. Saat ini, ia dan Kris tengah berada di taman di belakang rumah sakit.

"Aku yang akan merawatnya…" ucap Kris pelan.

"Aku akan menyerahkan Tao padamu." SuHo menyetujui dengan cepat. "Akan tetapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Kris."

Ditatapnya sosok di sampingnya dengan serius.

"?"

"Sejak dia datang, dia tak pernah mau didekati psikiater wanita maupun pria. Dan terutama pria. Aku tahu mungkin itu karena trauma pelecehan seksual yang dialaminya. Tapi kenapa denganmu dia berbeda. Kau mengenal Huang ZiTao sebelumnya, 'kan? Aku tahu dia salah satu pasienmu saat kau masih magang dulu. Aku meneliti datanya dan kau juga merawatnya untuk sakit dan trauma yang sama… Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kris menatap langit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan SuHo. Terlihat awan berarak. Langit musim semi benar-benar indah di matanya. Dan kenangan yang penuh penyesalan pun harus ia buka lagi…

"Kris…" panggil SuHo pelan.

Kris menghela napas pelan, "Sebenarnya…."

...

_Kris menatap pintu di depannya sebentar. Sudah sebulan ia bertugas di _apartment_ ini, dan ia tak pernah terbiasa pada suasana sunyi dan dingin yang menyambutnya. Semua hal yang ia lakukan berujung pada satu hal: sulit. Sulit sekali menghadapi sosok yang berada dalam ruangan _apartment_ kecil ini._

_Menghela napas sebentar, pemuda tampan itu segera memasuki _apartment_ yag tidak dikunci. Sunyi. Lagi-lagi itu yang menyambutnya. Kris menelusur sekeliling dan tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sosok pemuda bernama Tao. Kris melongok lebih ke dalam. Ke sebuah ruangan di mana Tao biasa bermain dengan ikan badut dalam _aquarium_ kecil miliknya. Nihil. Ruangan itu kosong dan hanya dipenuhi dengan mainan anak-anak, seperti kereta api, boneka panda, mobil-mobilan dan _puzzle_ yang berserakan. Memutuskan untuk mencari Tao lebih dulu, Kris segera beranjak menuju kamar Tao, yang terletak di ruangan berikutnya._

"_Tao… kau di dalam?"_

_Kris membuka pintu dan berniat masuk ke dalamnya, saat sebuah pukulan keras menghantam tengkuknya. _

_Semua mendadak terlihat gelap. _

_Dan tubuh pemuda itu pun terjatuh dengan gerakan _slow motion_ di atas lantai yang dingin…_

…

"Dan setelah itu?" SuHo menatap pemuda di sampingnya kasihan.

"Tao menculikku. Dan kejadian yang mengerikan itu terjadi. Aku takut. Tapi aku tidak bisa membenci Tao. Aku tidak bisa membencinya." Kris berucap serak. "Bahkan saat Tao mencoba—

—_membunuhku._"

SuHo tercekat. Ia tidak mengira jika masalalu Kris dan Tao akan sedramatis itu.

"Me-membunuh?"

"Satu-satunya nyawa yang ada di ragaku mungkin akan melayang saat itu. Melayang di tangan Tao…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kris?" SuHo menatap pemuda di sisinya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kris pelan. "Hanya saja sepertinya penderitaanku belum berakhir."

"Apa maksudmu?" SuHo tak mengerti.

"Aku…" Kris menunduk. "Aku sakit."

"Sakit…?"

"Setelah kejadian itu, aku menerima diagnosa bahwa aku mengidap kanker otak."

SuHo tercekat. "Ka-kau tak pernah bilang hal ini sebelumnya Kris!"

"Karena itu aku meninggalkan Tao. Aku mengikuti terapi. Dan terapi itu… tak sebaik yang kuharapkan."

"Aku tak mengerti? Apakah MinSeok dan ChanYeol tahu soal ini?"

Kris menggeleng.

Tak tahan, SuHo meraih bahu pemuda itu dan mendekapnya dalam peluknya. "Ceritakan padaku, Kris!"

"Barusan aku menerima diagnosa terakhirku. Aku… kanker-ku telah mencapai stadium akhir."

Air mata mengalir di pipi SuHo. Pria berwajah malaikat itu mencoba menahan isakannya yang berbaur dengan isakan pedih pemuda dalam peluknya. Satu hal. Tak ada satu hal yang terlintas di kepalanya bahwa pemuda yang pendiam itu menyimpan luka dan sakit lebih dari yang mampu ditanggung oleh orang sepertinya.

"Aku takut kematian. Aku takut aku akan meninggalkan... Tao." SuHo memperat pelukannya pada pemuda itu. Mencoba, sedikit. Sedikit membagi kekuatan.

"Tapi, aku sekaranng tak peduli. Aku mati di tangan Tao. Atau mati karena penyakit ini. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya."

Kris melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mata basah itu menatap langit yang kini mulai bersih tanpa awan.

"Kris…"

"Apa harapanku terlalu naif dan terlalu tinggi, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak, Kris. Samasekali tidak."

"Aku ingin hidup bersama orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Aku akan bersamanya. Selama kehidupan yang masih memberiku kesempatan—"

"—_aku ingin hidup bersama ZiTao."_

SuHo tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya pelan surai _dark chocho_ Kris layaknya seorang ayah yang membelai anaknya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melewati ini semua, Kris…"

"Drrtt…"

Mendadak terdengar getaran _handphone_ SuHo yang menginterupsi dua sosok itu. SuHo melempar pandangan 'sebentar' pada Kris dan mengangkat panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal itu.

"_Yeobseyo_?"

"…"

Kris melihat raut wajah lembut itu memucat.

"Ya. Secepatnya. _Kamsahamnida_.…"

Kris memandang SuHo ingin tahu.

"Yixing kritis…" kata SuHo pelan, bahkan sebelum Kris sempat bertanya. "Aku harus ke rumah sakit."

Kris mengangguk singkat.

"Hati-hati."

…

SuHo mondar-mandir di ruang tempat Yixing dirawat.

Yang ia dengar, Yixing ditemukan pingsan dengan darah yang tak hentinya mengalir dari mulut, hidung dan telinganya. Tekanan jantungnya terus menurun. Bahkan dokter harus memacu kerja jantungnya dengan alut pacu jantung.

Mata SuHo berair.

Dirinya tidak siap jika harus kehilangan Yixing untuk saat ini.

Apalagi mereka baru saja bertemu.

SuHo sudah berjanji.

Berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan pada Yixing bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan Yixing pergi.

_Tidak untuk saat ini dan dalam waktu seceapat ini._

…

ChanYeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang membalut setengah bagian tubuhnya. Pemuda tinggi itu bersiul-siul pelan dan tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke _Exost Medical Research Cente_r, tempatnya bertugas. Rambut kecoklatannya yang basah dibiarkannya jatuh menambah pesona pemuda itu.

Setelah mengambil kemeja putih kebiruannya yang akan dikenakannya di bawah jas dokternya, ia bergegas mengenakan kemeja yang terbuat dari bahan yang cukup nyaman itu. Dan layaknya seorang _Casanova_, ia mulai berdandan yang menurutnya akan meningkatkan pesona senyum _creepy_-nya. Walau yang memuja itu hanya wanita yang tidak cukup beruntung belum mengetahui bahwa sosok tinggi itu adalah _Casanova_.

Namun dengan satu sosok yang kini ada di sisinya, pemuda itu mulai belajar melepas predikatnya sebgai _Casanova_. Walau godaan masih kerap ia lemparkan untuk para wanita yang sedang sial menerima godaanya.

Sosok yang membuat seorang Park ChanYeol bertobat sekaligus bertekuk lutut itu adalah…

"BaekHyun?" panggil ChanYeol setelah selesai dengan ritual 'setelah mandinya'.

Tak ada sahutan dari pemilik nama yang dipanggil oleh ChanYeol. Terdorong rasa penasaran, ChanYeol bergegas menuju ruang tamu di _apartment_-nya. Kosong.

Gorden balkon bergoyang tertiup angin.

ChanYeol menangkap kelebatan _sweater _merah dengan aksyen putih tertangkap matanya tengah berada di balkon. ChanYeol hafal, itu adalah _sweater _kesayangan BaekHyun. Dengan langkah berjinjit, ChanYeol keluar ke arah balkon.

Sepertinya BaekHyun tidak menyadari keberadaanya.

Senyum mesum terpasang di wajah ChanYeol sebelum ia menjatuhkan dirinya untuk memeluk tubuh BaekHyun erat.

"Lepaskan! Siapa kau?! Dan kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Sontak ChanYeol melepaskan pelukannya. ChanYeol memandang BaekHyun tak percaya.

"BaekHyun?"panggilnya lagi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa BaekHyun sedang tidak memberinya _'morning shock'_.

Nihil.

Pemuda mungil itu tetap memandangnya dengan wajah garangnya.

ChanYeol sedikit heran.

Seingatnya _alter ego_ BaekHyun tetap bisa mengenalinya.

Satu kenyataan yang sangat ditakutkan ChanYeol mendadak membayang di depan matanya.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata pemecahan kepribadian BaekHyun…

—_lebih dari dua?_

…

Kris yang telah kembali ke lantai atas setelah mengantarkan kepergian SuHo langsung di sambut wajah ambigu MinSeok. Tanpa banyak bicara gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu menarik tangan Kris cepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris pada gadis yang tak juga melepaskan tangannya.

"Ada pasien baru," jawab MinSeok singkat. "Dan kau tidak akan percaya ini!"

Kris menelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

Dan setelah melewati beberapa saat dalam rasa pegal karena tarikan MinSeok. Mereka berhenti di salah satu kamar yang terletak di ujung.

Satu kamar khusus dengan satu penghuni di dalamnya.

Tak ada petugas yang berjaga ketika keduanya masuk.

Hanya ada satu sosok yang duduk membelakangi mereka dengan pandangan yang lurus memandang jendela buram di depannya.

Kris nyaris tersedak saat sosok itu menoleh.

…

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" SuHo berusaha mencecar dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Yixing dirawat. Dokter itu tersenyum, yang membuat perasaan SuHo ditelusupi satu rasa tenang. Jika dokter itu tersenyum berarti—

"Keadaannya sudah stabil. Keajaiban ia berhasil melewati fase kritis. Yixing-_sshi_… adalah pemuda yang luar biasa…"

…

"Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan pemuda itu mengidap delusi yang err… sangat mengerikan?" Kris menatap MinSeok dan SuHo bergantian. Berharap salah satu dari mereka mau menjelaskan kegilaan yang terjadi.

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaan dari _Research Medical Center_ yang menangani anak itu sebelumnya serta informasi dari ChanYeol. Anak itu…" MinSeok menatap Kris. "… membunuh kekasihnya sendiri."

"Me-membunuh?" Mata Kris membulat. SuHo dan MinSeok mengangguk.

"Kupikir, aku akan menanganinya saat ia datang kemarin. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa MinSeok-lah yang cocok untuk menangani anak itu." SuHo berucap panjang. Ada sedikit nada penyesalan dalam kalimat pria lembut itu.

"_Wae_?" Kris masih tak mengerti.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan anak itu seolah kembar dengan Oh SeHun?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Aku juga punya kabar yang tak kalah mengejutkan dari itu!"

Tiga pasang mata itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok tinggi ChanYeol yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?"

SuHo menyambut pemuda itu dengan menyorongkan satu kursi ke arahnya. ChanYeol menghempaskan dirinya di atas kursi yang disodorkan SuHo sebelum bercerita.

"Mengenai BaekHyun?" tanya Kris tepat sasaran.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya SuHo meminta penjelasan.

"Kalian tahu?" Tiga kepala itu menggeleng. "BaekHyun memiliki enam _alter ego_…"

…

Kris memasuki ruang rawat di lantai tiga itu dengan dua bungkusan besar di tangannya. Ruangan yang terletak di atas taman utama EMRC itu terlihat asri dengan beberapa bunga di depannya. Kris membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci dan kembali menutupnya dengan pelan. Bergegas ia menuju satu-satunya bangsal yang ada di ruangan kecil itu.

Beberapa mainan anak terlihat berserakan. Ruangan kecil itu hanya berisi satu bangsal di samping jendela menghadap keluar. Satu kamar mandi dalam, nakas kecil dan satu kursi pengunjung.

Kris memandang ruangan kecil itu. Dan tak menemukan apa pun. Seprei di atas tempat tidur juga sedikit berantakan.

"Tao?" panggil Kris pelan.

Nihil tak ada jawaban. Kris tersenyum.

"Tao, kalau kau keluar aku akan memberimu mainan yang kau suka. Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu lho…" Kris berusaha merayu seraya menggoyangkan kantung bawaanya.

Masih sepi.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tak ingin melihat apa yang kubawa, eh?" Kris berpura-pura kecewa. "Sayang sekali padahal aku membawa boneka panda yang besar kali in—!"

"—Kris-_gege_!" Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar dibarengi dengan pelukan erat pemuda yang sontak membuat tubuh Kris oleng.

"Hei! Hei berhentilah memelukku seperti ini," ucap Kris lembut seraya mengusap surai pemuda manis di depannya. Yang kini tangannya mulai berusaha merebut kantong di tangan Kris.

Kris mengalah. Dibiarkannya kantong itu berpindah ke tangan pemuda manis itu.

Tao segera duduk di ranjangnya dan membuka dengan tidak sabar kantong besar itu. Kris tertawa melihat tingkah Tao, ia segera beranjak dan duduk di depan Tao.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kris setelah Tao berhasil membuka kantong pertama. Sebuah boneka panda yang besar terlihat begitu manis. Tao mengangguk kuat.

"Aku suka!" ucapnya seraya berusaha membuka kantong kedua. Sebuah boneka _alpaca_ berwarna toska tersembunyi di kantong kedua.

"Tao akan memberi nama _alpaca_ ini 'Ace'. Bagus tidak?" tanya Tao dengan mata pandanya yang menatap Kris.

"Tentu. Sebuh nama yang bagus..." Kris mengusap surai _ebony _Tao sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih!" teriak Tao kencang. Dipeluknya dua boneka itu erat-erat. "Kris-_ge_..."

"_Hm_?" tanya Kris lembut seraya membalas tatapan anak-anak Tao.

"Kapan kita pulang? Tao bosan di sini. Tao ingin es krim di depan rumah kita..."

"Sebentar lagi,_ okay_? Kau nanti bisa bermain dengan SeHun dulu."

"Tapi, SeHun dari tadi belum datang." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya berbalik menatap jendela di depannya. "Dia sudah bilang ingin mengajari Tao bermain _game_. Tao ingin _Nintendo_. Kata SeHun itu game yang hebat."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti..." ucap Kris lembut.

"Sungguh?" Tao kembali menatap Kris dengan binar mata kekanakannya. Binar mata yang sangat disukai Kris namun pada saat yang sama juga... menyakitinya. Nanar ia menatap pemuda berusia 21 tahun dengan jiwa anak berusia delapan tahun di dalamnya itu.

"Tao..." panggil Kris tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Lagi-lagi mata bocah itu membulat lucu.

"Aku punya satu hadiah lagi untukmu..." Kris tersenyum lembut. "Kemarikan tanganmu..."

Tao menurut. Sebelumnya ia letakkan dulu boneka pandanya di sisinya dan tangannya terjulur ke arah Kris yang tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas dokternya. Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Apa itu, _Ge_?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Orang menyebut ini 'rantai takdir'," jawab Kris seraya mengeluarkan sebuah gelang berwarna perak dengan bandul naga. Gelang itu sepasang karena salah satu gelangnya berbandul panda kecil.

"Kenapa kau memakaikan ini? Ah! Dan kenapa Tao dapat yang naga?" protes Tao ketika Kris tengah memasangkan gelang itu pada pergelangan tangannya. Kris tak menjawab. Pemuda itu segera memakaikan gelang pada tangannya sendiri. Setelah selesai, ditatapnya wajah Tao yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Rantai takdir ini agar kau tidak pergi dariku. Dengan ini kita tidak akan pisah. Kau tahu aku suka panda... jadi kita harus memasangnya berbalikan," terang Kris panjang. Mata indah itu mengerjap lucu.

"Apa itu berarti kau tidak akan meninggalkan Tao, _Ge_?"

"_Tidak, Tao_..."

"Selamanya?" Tao seolah memastikan.

"Selamanya..."

"Selama-lamanya?"

"Selama-lamanya, Kris Wu tidak akan meninggalkan Huang ZiTao..."

"Selama-lama-lama-lamanya?"

Kris tertawa. "Selama yang kau mau... Aku akan terus bersamamu."

"Kau harus berjanji, _Ge_!" Tao menujukkan kelingkingnya. Dan menatap Kris yang segera menautkan kelingking pada kelingking Tao.

Tao tersenyum. "Kau sudah berjanji! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau nanti pergi meninggalkan, Tao..."

"_Janji, Ta_..." Kris memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Tao lembut. "Kita akan bersama... Selama kau mau..."

_Selama kau mau... _

_Kris Wu akan selalu ada untuk Huang ZiTao..._

…

"Maafkan saya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya..."

Kris menatap getir sosok dokter di depannya. "Apakah tidak ada cara lain, Dok?"

Dokter itu menggeleng prihatin. "Satu-satunya cara adalah Anda harus mengikuti terapi ini secara rutin. Dan meninggalkan sejenak kegiatan Anda sebagai psikiater, untuk fokus pada terapi ini. Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan."

Kris terdiam.

"_Sekali ini saja, Mr. Wu pedulilah pada nyawa Anda sendiri..."_

Mata sehitam _blackhole _ itu menatap nanar lalu-lalang manusia di depannya.

Hari telah lelah untuk bertugas hari ini. Berganti dengan satu senja yang jatuh dengan rasa malas menunggu sang malam yang akan menyusulnya. Mengabaikan satu hati yang berharap bisa menahan hari. Mengikat waktu. Berharap ia tak berjalan dan berhenti sekalian. Agar ia tak perlu pergi dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mungkin hari-hari berikutnya. Detik-detik setelahnya, Kris tak akan bernapas lagi. Tak akan tersenyum lagi untuk hari yang tak akan kembali sama.

"Dari wajahmu aku menduga kau sedang bingung memikirkan antara hidupmu yang tak akan lama dan keadaan orang yang kau cintai. Hidup dan cinta... Apa aku salah?"

Kris menoleh untuk menemukan siapa sosok yang telah berhasil membaca pikirannya barusan.

"Kau..." bisik Kris tertahan.

Sosok itu tersenyum...

"_Ni hao, Kris_…"

"K-kau… KyungSoo? Kau Do KyungSoo, 'kan?" Kris terbata mengeja nama sosok gadis Korea yang kini mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku senang kau tidak melupakanku." Sosok itu berdiri di hadapan Kris tetap dengan senyum menawannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kris pelan. Sejenak ia merasa bodoh dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Jelas-jelas ia melihat jas dokter yang dikenakan KyungSoo.

"Aku menengok salah satu pasienku yang kebetulan dirawat di sini," jawab KyungSoo singkat. Mata tajam miliknya masih menatap mata redup Kris yang kini bibir indahnya mulai mengulas senyum.

"Aku tidak mengira akan bertemu denganmu di sini," ujar Kris jujur.

"Aku juga…"

Kris meringis seraya menggaruk kepalanya. Ternyata kebiasaan minim bicara gadis di depannya tidak berubah.

"Jadi kau sekarang telah menjadi dokter?" Kris memastikan. Tubuh itu kembali menghadap keluar. Menatap langit yang kini menghitam.

"Hm." KyungSoo mengambil tempat di samping pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ada kecanggungan aneh di antara mereka. Kecanggungan yang bersebab dari masa lalu. Masa lalu yang belum selesai.

Dan mungkin sekarang harus diselesaikan,

—_atau dilanjutkan?_

"_Chukkae…"_

"_Xiexie_."

Angin malam membelai kulit-kulit _alabaster_ mereka yang tak tertutup.

Sesekali dedaunan yang ditanam di teras-teras rumah sakit bergoyang pelan. Sunyi.

Hanya binatang malam yang sesekali bernyanyi. Untuk sekedar membuktikan eksistensi.

"Kudengar kau telah menjadi psikiater utama di EMRC?!" KyungSoo melirik pemuda yang kini memejamkan matanya dan bersenandung lirih. "Cita-citamu dan— MinSeok sejak dulu."

Kris menghentikan senandungnya sejenak, mengangguk singkat.

"_Mianhae_…" ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

KyungSoo tersenyum. Lengkung senyum yang tak sempurna. "_Gwaenchana_."

…

"—Prognosis schizophrenia_. Walaupun _remisi_ penuh atau sembuh pada skizofrenia itu ada, kebanyakan orang mempunyai gejala sisa dengan keparahan yang bervariasi. Secara umum 25% individu sembuh sempurna, 40% mengalami kekambuhan dan 25% mengalami perburukan. Sampai saat ini belum ada metode yang dapat memprediksi tingkat kesembuhannya, tetapi ada beberapa faktor yang dapat mempengaruhinya seperti: usia tua, faktor pencetus jelas, onset akut, riwayat social atau pekerjaan pramorbid baik, gejala depresi, menikah, riwayat keluarga gangguan _mood_, sistem pendukung baik dan gejala positif ini akan memberikan _prognosis_ yang baik. Sedangkan onset muda, tidak ada faktor pencetus, onset tidak jelas, riwayat sosial buruk, autistik, tidak menikah/janda/duda, riwayat keluarga skizofrenia, sistem pendukung buruk, gejala negatif, riwayat _trauma prenatal_, tidak remisi dalam tiga tahun, sering _relapse_ dan riwayat agresif akan memberikan _prognosis_ yang buruk. Selain itu_—!"

'Kringgg…!'

Kris menutup buku tebal mengenai skizofrenia yang ada di depannya ketika weker di meja yang berada di sisinya berbunyi nyaring. Pemuda itu melipat buku untuk menandai sampai halaman berapa ia membaca, sebelum meletakkan buku terbitan tahun 2007 itu dan melepas kaca mata bacanya. Sesaat kemudian ia bangkit meninggalkan kursinya dan berjalan menuju rak di ujung ruangan.

Sudah waktunya ia meminumkan obat pada Tao.

Tangannya meraih persediaan obatnya yang ada di rak. Mencoba tidak tertukar antara obat miliknya dan obat milik Tao. Sejenak mata _dark chocolate_ itu terpaku pada obat-obatan di tangannya. Tak lama pilihannya jatuh pada _clozapine_ dan _fluphenazine decanoate_.

_Clozapine_ adalah salah satu 'Anti Psikotik Generasi ke Dua' (APG ll). APG II sering disebut sebagai _serotonin dopamine antagonist_ (SDA) atau _anti psychotic_ _atypical_. Bekerja melalui interaksi _serotonin_ dan _dopamine_ pada ke empat jalur _dopamine_ di otak yang menyebabkan rendahnya efek samping _extrapiramidal_ dan sangat efektif mengatasi gejala negatif. Sementara _fluphenazine decanoate_ adalah APG l yang bekerja dengan memblok reseptor D2 di _mesolimbik_, _mesokortikal_, _nigostriatal_ dan _tuberous funicular_ sehingga dengan cepat menurunkan gejala positif. Beruntung Tao tidak rewel meminum obat-obat tersebut, membuat Kris tidak mendapat kesulitan berarti saat meminumkannya.

Dengan cepat psikiater _EMRC_ itu membawa obatnya ke dapur. Meletakkan kedua obat tersebut di meja makan dan segera tangannya terampil menyeduh susu hangat.

Senandung lirih keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat ia membawa nampan yang berisi obat dan susu itu ke kamarnya yang juga menjadi kamar Tao.

"Tao?" panggil Kris seraya melongokkan kepalanya. Di dalam terlihat pemuda yang tengah menyusun balok mainannya.

"_Ge_?" sambut Tao ceria.

Kris masuk dan meletakkan nampannya pada _buffet_ di samping tempat tidur. Pemuda itu segera berjongkok di depan Tao. Mengambil satu balok dan memberikannya pada Tao untuk menyempurnakan lapangan sepakbolanya.

"_Gege_ pintar!" teriak Tao senang. Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan bersorak. "Selesai!"

"Apa hadiah untukku?"

Tao terdiam, sejenak berpikir, dan kemudian pelukan eratnya ia jatuhkan pada Kris yang kini terhujung dan terjatuh ke belakang karena tidak siap dengan serangan Tao yang tiba-tiba.

"Pelukan untukmu!"

Keduanya tertawa lebar.

Kris yang sedikit terengah untuk menahan berat tubuh Tao yang menindihnya, mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau berat, Tao," ucap Kris seraya mengacak rambut pemuda di atasnya.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "_Hey_! Tao tidak berat. _Gege_ saja yang tidak kuat menahan tubuh Tao!"

Kris tertawa semakin keras. "Baiklah. Kau tidak berat. Hanya saja sangat tidak ringan."

"Sama saja, _Gege_ bodoh!"

"_Hey_! Jangan sebut aku bodoh!"

Tangan Kris terjulur dan menangkup wajah yang kini tepat di depannya. Sejenak jemari mungil itu menelusur wajah imut yang kini matanya mengerjap lucu.

Wajah itu pun mendekat. Menyatukan dua bibir yang memerah indah. Mengalirkan rasa menakjubkan saat belahan itu menyatu. Tao terkesiap. Bola mata itu membulat. Sebelum akhirnya sentuhan dan lumatan yang Kris tawarkan membuatnya menyerah dan mulai menutup matanya rapat.

Sentuhan yang Kris berikan begitu melenakan.

'Deg.'

Satu kilasan bayangan yang mendadak berkelebat di dalam kepala Kris, membuat pemuda itu segera menghentikan ciuman yang tengah berlangsung.

"_Gege_?" Tao membuka matanya dan menatap Kris tak mengerti.

Kris tersenyum pahit.

"_Sorry, Baby_. Kau harus segera minum obat."

Tao masih menatap dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Namun ia segera bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih tubuh Kris.

Kris menyusul bangkit dari posisi telentangnya. Mengibaskan sejenak tangannya yang serasa kebas dan berjalan menuju _buffet_, diekori Tao yang kini duduk manis di tempat tidur mereka.

"_Ge_? Kenapa Tao harus minum obat? Tao tidak merasakan sakit…"

Kris tersenyum mendengar celetukan pemuda kecil itu. Tangannya masih terampil menyiapkan dosis yang tepat untuk obat itu.

"Minum obat bukan hanya untuk menyembuhkan orang sakit. Tapi juga, untuk mencegah agar kau tidak sakit."

"Tao sering melihat _Gege_ minum obat juga. Bahkan lebih banyak dari Tao. Berarti itu bukan karena kau sakit juga, 'kan?"

Sejenak, kalimat polos Tao membuat gerakan Kris terhenti.

"_Gege_? Kau tidak sakit juga, 'kan?"

"…"

"_YAH_! _GEGE_ JAWAB TAO!"

"Ti-tidak_, _Tao." Kris tergagap. "_Du bu qui_. Tentu saja aku tidak sakit, _okay_?"

Tao tersenyum senang.

"Kalau aku sakit, siapa yang akan memberimu obat nanti?" Kris berbalik dengan segelas susu dan dosis obat yang pas di tangan kanannya. "Minum obatnya."

Diangsurkannya butiran _tablet_ itu pada sosok pemuda yang ragu-ragu menerimanya.

"Pahit?"

Kris menggeleng dengan senyum yang menenangkan. "Bukankah kau sudah sering merasakannya? Susu akan membuatnya manis."

Tao mengangguk singkat. Perlahan tangan itu mulai mendekatkan butiran obat ke mulutnya. Namun—

"_Ge_… hidungmu berdarah…" Tangan itu membuang obatnya dan segera mengusap _liquid_ merah yang mengalir di hidung Kris.

— _sesuatu_ mendadak menghentikannya.

"A-apa?" Tangan Kris meraih tangan Tao yang barusan mengusap wajahnya. Dan menemukan tangan _alabaster_ itu kini bernoda cairan merah.

_Darahnya._

"_Ge? _Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tao khawatir.

"Ti-tidak_, _Tao…" Kris berusaha mengusap cairan yang kini semakin banyak.

_Gagal._

Pandangannya justru mulai mengabur dan dipenuhi warna-warna yang hilir mudik di kepalanya.

'Prang!'

Bunyi gelas yang jatuh melatari tubuhnya yang kini ikut jatuh dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Terhempas tertarik gravitasi dan menyentuh dinginnya lantai.

"_GEGE_!" teriakan Tao adalah hal yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum kesadaran berkhianat padanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung...**_

**© AnnaSehuna & nathanttebane, 2012-2013**


	2. His and Her Circumstances

"Ge_… hidungmu berdarah…" Tangan itu membuang obatnya dan segera mengusap _liquid _merah yang mengalir di hidung Kris._

— _sesuatu mendadak menghentikannya._

"_A-apa?" Tangan Kris meraih tangan Tao yang barusan mengusap wajahnya. Dan menemukan tangan _alabaster_ itu kini bernoda cairan merah. _

_Darahnya._

"Ge_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tao khawatir._

"_Ti-tidak, Tao…" Kris berusaha mengusap cairan yang kini semakin banyak. _

_Gagal._

_Pandangannya justru mulai mengabur dan dipenuhi warna-warna yang hilir mudik di kepalanya._

'_Prang!'_

_Bunyi gelas yang jatuh melatari tubuhnya yang kini ikut jatuh dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Terhempas tertarik gravitasi dan menyentuh dinginnya lantai._

"GEGE_!" teriakan Tao adalah hal yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum kesadaran berkhianat padanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Mata itu mengerjap. Pandangannya menemukan langit-lagit putih di atasnya. Dan seseorang yang kini tengah memeriksanya.

"Aku… di rumah sakit?" tanya Kris perlahan, setelah masker oksigennya diganti dengan selang oksigen biasa. Di sisinya ada SuHo yang tengah menatapnya khawatir serta KyungSoo yang masih mengecek kondisinya. "Bagaimana?"

"Tao berlari ke EMRC saat kau medadak pingsan…" terang SuHo.

"Lari?"

SuHo mengangguk.

"Tapi jarak _aparment_-ku dari EMRC sangat jauh…"

"Aku tahu. Dia sangat khawatir sekali." SuHo mengasurkan _thermometer_ pada KyungSoo yang tengah memeriksa suhu tubuh Kris.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" Kris berusaha bangkit.

_Sia-sia. _

Tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Apalagi dengan KyungSoo yang melempar pandangan melarang padanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Kris. MinSeok dan SeHun sedang menenangkannya."

"A-aku harus melihatnya!"

"Kris! _Tidak_!" SuHo menatap bola mata hitam itu tajam. "Tao baik-baik saja! Sekarang waktunya kau memikirkan keadaanmu sendiri!"

"Kalau kau kambuh sekali lagi. Nyawamu tak akan tertolong," interupsi KyungSoo pelan.

Kris kembali terduduk lesu. Mata pemuda itu mulai basah.

"KyungSoo-_sshi_, tolong." SuHo memandang KyungSoo memohon. KyungSoo paham, dokter pendiam itu mengangguk singkat.

"Aku akan ke EMRC dulu, nanti aku akan kembali ke sini lagi. Dan selama aku pergi, Kris, jangan lakukan apa pun yang bisa menghilangkan nyawamu."

Setelah berucap tegas, SuHo meraih jas dokternya di kursi pengunjung dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan tempat Kris dirawat. Meninggalkan dua sosok yang kini terlihat canggung dengan Kris yang memasang wajah acuh.

KyungSoo meletakkan _stethoscope_ dan _thermometer_-nya di mejanya. Dan kembali duduk di sisi ranjang Kris. Sesekali memandang pemuda yang memilih berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tahu? Cita-citaku awal adalah penyanyi…" KyungSoo mengusir keheningan dalam ruangan berbau obat itu. "Aku ingat saat kau dan MinSeok menertawakanku karena cita-cita konyol itu."

"Aku tidak ingat." Kris berujar lirih seraya memunggungi KyungSoo.

KyungSoo tersenyum. "Aku mengerti itu sudah lama sekali. Saat itu kita masih anak-anak."

"…"

KyungSoo melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Saat itu kau bilang cita-citamu adalah psikiater karena—karena MinSeok selalu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi psikiater."

"…"

"Dan lucunya saat itu aku marah. Aku marah padamu…"

Jarum jam berbunyi pelan di dinding. Teratur.

"Kau tahu kenapa?"

"…"

"Karena saat itu aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Jika kau menjadi psikiater, kau pasti akan pergi jauh untuk menuntut ilmu. Dan nanti kau akan menemukan pasien yang lebih menyenangkan dariku. Pasien yang bisa bicara, dan tidak irit bicara sepertiku. Kau juga akan menemukan teman. Teman yang sesungguhnya dan tidak sepertiku yang selalu sibuk dengan buku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang egois saat itu… Tapi, kupikir saat itu aku hanya cemburu. Cemburu padamu yang sangat memuja MinSeok. Jika kau juga ingin menjadi psikiater, pasti kalian akan selalu bersama."

"Jangan ungkit masalalu…" tegur Kris lirih.

"_Mianhae_… aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang belum sempat aku katakan. Kali ini saja… dengarkan aku…" KyungSoo memohon.

Kris kembali terdiam.

"Namun kau tahu sejak peristiwa itu, cita-citaku berubah. Sejak melihatmu kambuh dan sejak aku tahu bahwa kau menderita kanker. Cita-citaku berubah…"

Kris bergerak pelan.

"Aku memutuskan untuk jadi dokter. Aku berusaha menjadi dokter dan menepis rasa iriku pada MinSeok yang selalu mendapat tempat utama di hatimu. Dan sekarang ini aku berhasil…"

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku, KyungSoo," ucap Kris akhirnya.

"Kita sama-sama meninggalkan, Kris!" tolak KyungSoo. "Hanya saja aku kembali. Aku kembali. Sementara kau tidak. Kau masih saja tenggelam dalam khayalanmu tentang MinSeok."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kembali setelah mendapatkan gelar dokter. _Kembali untukmu_. Karena aku ingin _menjadi dokter untukmu_. Tapi apa yang kutemukan?"

Kris terdiam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan retoris KyungSoo.

"Kau yang semakin parah._ Kenapa, Kris_? Seharusnya obat-obatan itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik? Apa karena MinSeok lagi atau _pemuda_ itu?"

"_Siapa_? Tao maksudmu?"

"_Ya._"

"Jangan sangkut-pautkan semua ini dengan Tao ataupun MinSeok, KyungSoo," ucap Kris tajam. Pemuda itu kini berbalik dan menghadap KyungSoo.

"Kau mencintai pasienmu sendiri, Kris?" tebak KyungSoo sarkastis. Kris kini telentang, mata itu kembali menatap langit-langit yang suram.

"Aku tak pernah menganggap Tao pasienku. Selain itu kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku selama kau pergi…"

"Kris!" sentak KyungSoo tiba-tiba. "Kumohon, berhentilah bersikap seolah semua ini salahku. Aku pergi untukmu. Sama dengan alasanku kembali." Dokter muda itu tak tahan lagi. Airmata mulai jatuh di pipinya. Sama dengan Kris yang tetap menangis tanpa suara. "Aku kembali juga untukmu."

"Banyak hal yang membuatku terikat dengan Tao…" Suara itu terdengar getir. Sangat getir.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita putuskan satu persatu…" jemari KyungSoo bergerak dan meraih jemari Kris yang tak merespon atas remasan tangannya.

"Aku mencintai Tao, KyungSoo." Kris memejamkan matanya. "Sangat mencintai Tao. Dan tak akan meninggalkan Tao."

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu.."

Kris menoleh, melempar senyum pahit pada wanita manis di sisinya. "Waktu mengubah semuanya, _Chagiya_."

"Kris? Apa kau ingin membuat pengorbananku sia-sia?"

"Untuk apa kau berharap pada orang sekarat sepertiku, Do KyungSoo?"

"Aku… aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu. Aku janji…" KyungSoo terisak semakin keras. Wajah perempuan itu kini tersembunyi di atas ranjang. Membiarkan air mata membasahi selimut Kris di depannya.

"Kalau begitu… sembuhkan aku, Do KyungSoo. Tolong sembuhkan aku…"

_Sembuhkan aku—_

—_untuk Tao…._

…

"_Delusional perception_?"

"Pengalaman indrawi yang tidak wajar, yang bermakna sangat khas bagi dirinya, biasanya bersifat mistik atau mukjizat? Aku rasa bukan itu." SuHo yang tengah membuka-buka buku di tangannya berbalik dan menatap MinSeok yang kini tengah mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya di atas meja seraya berpikir keras.

"Bagimana dengan 'thought echo'?" MinSeok menatap SuHo, bertanya.

"Mengenai isi pikiran dirinya sendiri yang berulang atau bergema dalam kepalanya walau secara tidak keras, dan isi pikiran ulangan, walaupun isinya sama, namun kualitasnya berbeda, maksudmu? Gejala dasar. Tapi aku yakin LuHan bukan hanya mengalami gejala dasar ini." SuHo menolak pendapat MinSeok dan kembali membuka-buka bukunya. "Kita benar-benar butuh Kris untuk masalah seperti in—Ah! Ketemu! Bagaimana kalau ini? 'Delusion of passivitiy', waham tentang dirinya tidak berdaya dan pasrah terhadap suatu kekuatan dari luar; tentang "dirinya" yang secara jelas merujuk kepergerakan tubuh atau anggota gerak atau ke pikiran, tindakan, atau penginderaan khusus."

MinSeok mengangguk. "Benar, itu dia. LuHan seolah pasrah pada sosok 'Henry' itu dan sangat bergantung padanya. Dan pergerakan tubuh itu berwujud pada dia yang bersikap seolah 'Henry' sangat nyata dan mulai mengabaikan suara-suara lain."

"Bagaimana perilakunya sekarang?" SuHo duduk di kursi di depan MinSeok yang kini memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke arah SuHo.

"Sangat apatis, jarang bicara, dan respon emosional yang tidak wajar. " MinSeok mengangkat kedua tangannya singkat. "Kurasa aku harus berbuat lebih untuk mendekatinya."

SuHo tersenyum. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Lalu bagaimana dengan SeHun?"

"Delusi dan halusinasinya mulai jarang dan hampir tak ada laporan dia kambuh di sekolah. Tapi, ia masih sering mengalami mimpi buruk. Dan kau tahu? Saat aku sibuk menenangkannya, LuHan datang dan marah-marah karena terganggu."

"Tapi, kenapa kita tidak mencoba satu cara terapi baru?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

SuHo mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah MinSeok. "Kalau mereka mirip, kenapa kita tidak memancing kedekatan mereka secara emosional? Siapa tahu dengan mereka berdekatan, membuat mereka—!"

"—saling terbuka," sambung MinSeok pelan. "Jenius."

MinSeok mengangguk-angguk paham. Sementara SuHo tersenyum cerah.

"Kurasa ini bukan kebetulan, MinSeok."

…

Matahari bersinar bersahabat di atas langit Seoul keesokan harinya.

Sebuah hari yang hangat di tengah musim semi yang sedang berjalan menginjak beberapa minggu ini.

Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran menebarkan bau-bau harum yang dengan senang hati membelai hidung-hidung yang tak sengaja berada di dekatnya. Langit terlihat biru dengan matahari yang melubanginya saat ia berhasil sampai di puncak tertinggi di siang hari.

Tapi sekarang masih pagi.

Dengan jarum jam yang masih belum beranjak dari angkai sembilan. Jam itu mati, —atau memang karena begitu lambat pergerakannya? Dan tak ada yang repot-repot mencari jawaban atas waktu yang selalu menampilkan ritme sama. Membosankan.

Termasuk pemuda yang kini duduk di atas kursi rodanya dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada dedaunan yang bergoyang terseret angin yang angkuh.

"Kris?" Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari pintu merayap ke arahnya dan membelai telinganya yang sedang berusaha fokus pada melodi alam di depannya.

"Kris?" panggilan itu terulang. Tetap dengan ritme dan intonasi yang sama. Menyadari bahwa sosok di seberang tak ingin mengakhiri tatapan panjangnya pada kondisi alam di luar jendela, membuat KyungSoo memilih menyerah. Ditutupnya rekam medis dan diletakkannya benda berbentuk lembaran kertas itu di atas meja. Sebelum ia membawa tubuhnya mendekat ke arah seseorang yang masih bertahan di belakang jendela.

"Ada yang menarik?" KyungSoo meraih kursi roda pemuda itu dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Menurutmu… kupu-kupu itu tahu kapan mereka akan mati? Atau daun-daun itu tahu kapan mereka akan jatuh dari rantingnya?"

"Kau percaya Tuhan, Kris?" KyungSoo ganti bertanya lirih.

Kris terdiam. Lama.

"Aku percaya. Bahkan aku sangat memercayainya sejak ia terlalu sering mengajak bercanda dalam hidupku."

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi satu detik nanti?"

"Kau akan tetap di sini? Dalam posisi ini?"

"_Tidak_… Bisa saja aku segera pergi sebelum detik ini berakhir… dan membuat tebakanmu tadi salah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita, kau, kupu-kupu, bahkan dedaunan itu memiliki satu kesamaan, Kris. Tak tahu kapan akan mati. Bahkan Tuhan yang sering bercanda dengan kita untuk menunjukkan betapa akrabnya kita dan Dia pun, tak mengizinkan kita tahu rahasianya tentang kematian."

"Tuhan jahat kalau begitu…" ucap Kris sarkastis.

"Tuhan tidak jahat. Justru dengan dia merahasiakan kematian, itu membuat kita lebih menghargai kehidupan dan kesempatan."

"Kau bijak sekali, KyungSoo."

"Aku belajar darimu_, _Kris."

"Hm?" tanya Kris sekali lagi.

KyungSoo tersenyum. Wanita itu berjongkok sehingga kini pipinya bersentuhan dengan pipi _porcelain_ milik Kris.

"Kau bisa saja berpikir bahwa kau akan segera mati, melihat sakitmu yang seolah tak bertoleransi. Tapi, daripada memikirkan kematianmu, kau lebih memikirkan bagaimana orang-orang yang kau tinggalkan. Kau begitu menghargai kehidupan dan kesempatan, Kris. Walau tanpa kau sadari."

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan itu."

"Percyalah, kau memikirkan itu." KyungSoo berucap seraya mengalungkan lengannya pada pemuda di depannya. Memberi pelukan yang mengalirkan kehangatan di pagi yang membentang di luar jendela.

"KRIS!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar. Keduanya menoleh.

Mata Kris terpaku menemukan Tao yang memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihatnya tengah berada dalam pelukan KyungSoo.

"Tao?" ucap Kris nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Kris jahat!"

Dan pemuda itu pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kris yang belum sepenuhnya sadar atas apa yang terjadi.

**...**

"_Kau tahu, SeHun? Kenapa hujan begitu dingin?"_

"…"

"_Karena dalam keheningan dan kesedihan, kita bisa saling memeluk dan berbagi kehangatan, kesedihan, dan penderitaan... Tanpa perlu nada, tanpa suara. Hingga saat nanti hujan berhenti, semua itu akan luruh bersamanya..."_

"_Hujan akan menyisakan mendung, JongIn."_

"_Tidak, SeHun. Langit tetap biru dan akan kembali biru dengan lengkung pelangi di sisinya…"_

"…_."_

_**"Aku ingin melewati hari bersamamu... Maukah kau selalu bersamaku, SeHun?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Mama sangat mencintaimu, SeHun. Mati untukmu pun aku rela. Cintaku sudah habis untukmu."_

"_Hentikan! Hentikan semua kata-kata cintamu. Aku tak ingin mendengar semua itu! Jangan sakiti aku dengan kata-kata itu… Kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu… padahal kau membenciku…"_

"_Aku sangat bangga sudah melahirkanmu…"_

"_Aku tidak ingin kata-kata itu! Jangan paksakan padaku. Kalau kau benci katakan saja, Mama!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Ya, Hae. Aku sangat membenci SeHun! Dia yang membuat papamu menceraikanku dan pergi. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Dia adalah anak yang tidak kuinginkan! Aku membenci SeHun, Hae! Sangat benci!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_SeHun-ku yang manis. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi keluar, karena aku ingin menyimpan wajah manismu itu untukku sendiri. Aku sangat mencintaimunSeHun. Mama mencintaimu…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Mama apa yang kau lakukan pada SeHun! Kau menyakitinya!"_

"_Tidak, Hae. Aku tidak menyakitinya, karena aku mencintai SeHun kecilku."_

"_Ikatanmu itu menyakitinya! Lepaskan tali-tali itu kumohon!"_

"_Kenapa kau membelanya, Hae? Kenapa kau membela setan kecil itu!"_

"_**Dia adikku. Bagaimanapun SeHun, adalah adikku. AKU MENYAYANGI SEHUN. Tidak sepertimu, Mama!"**_

**...**

"—_Goleman_ pada tahun 1995 menyatakan bahwa; emosi merujuk pada suatu perasaan atau pikiran-pikiran khasnya, suatu keadaan biologis dan psikologis serta serangkaian kecenderungan untuk bertindak. Sementara _Lewis_ dan _Rosenblum_ mengutarkan proses terjadinya emosi melalui lima tahapan. Yaitu: _elicitors, receptors, state, expression_, dan terakhir—!"

Pemuda berambut sewarna _caramel_ bernama LuHan itu masih termenung di bangkunya, deretan tengah dalam ruangan lebar ini. Mata redupnya lurus ke depan, ke arah sang dosen yang tengah menerangkan mata kuliah _Emotional Education_ dengan tangan yang sesekali bergerak untuk memperjelas keterangannya. Padahal pikiran pemuda berwajah _alabaster_ itu mengembara bersama seluruh hati dan perasaannya seiring makin mengaburnya sosok sang dosen dan ruangan yang dicat warna _broken white_ dengan _Air Conditioner_ yang terpasang di sudut-sudut kelas.

"Kau bosan?" suara seorang pemuda mendadak membuat LuHan terkejut. LuHan menoleh dan menemukan sosok pemuda manis yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Henry…" jawab LuHan hampir berbisik.

Matanya menatap pandangan latar sekitarnya yang kini berubah.

Tak ada lagi bangku-bangku dengan mahasiawa yang duduk terkantuk-kantuk di atasnya maupun dosen tua yang suaranya berdengung mencoba mengalahkan suara salah satu AC yang rusak di sudut belakang kelas. Jendela-jendela tinggi dengan pinggiran besi yang mengurung kelasnya di lantai tiga juga telah menghilang.

Kini di hadapannya terbentang lautan bunga matahari yang menunjukkan warna cerahnya dengan angkuh. Mencoba bersaing dengan eksistensi matahari di atasnya yang meredup di bawah langit biru. Suara angin membisikkan bahasa halus dedaunan dan aroma _sun flower_. Riak gelombang lautan _sun flower_ menyambut mesra keheningan dan keindahan itu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membawaku ke sini," sentak LuHan seraya menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjitak sosok di sisinya, yang sayangnya berkelit dengan lincah membuat tangan LuHan menyentuh udara kosong.

"_Wae_? Di sini indah," bela Henry yang mendudukkan diri di atas rerumputan di pinggir lautan matahari.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak suka bunga."

"Tapi aku suka." Henry terkekeh.

LuHan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau itu egois sekali."

"Walaupun begitu kau menyukaiku, 'kan?" Henry melemparkan lirikan menggoda yang membuat LuHan segera memalingkan muka ke arah riak kelopak bunga di depannya. Semburat merah yang nyaris tak terlihat terbentuk di tulang pipi pucatnya.

"Hah, sekali-sekali pilihlah tempat yang jauh dari bunga." LuHan mendesah. Tangannya bergerak memeluk kakinya dan menjatuhkan dagunya di belahan lutut. "Kemarin kau membawaku ke padang _Red Carnation_, sebelumnya lagi _Red Cattleya_. Dan sekarang _sun flower_. Benar-benar perbedaan yang dramatis."

Henry terkekeh semakin keras. Tangannya terjulur mengusap surai LuHan lembut.

"Kau seharusnya tahu arti dari bunga-bunga itu, Lu," ucap Henry setelah tawanya reda.

"Memangnya kau tahu artinya?" LuHan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Henry penasaran.

"Tentu saja." Henry menepuk dadanya bangga. "_Red Carnation flower_ itu artinya—!"

'Kringgg…'

Suara bel yang mendadak terdengar menyadarkan LuHan bahwa ia masih di kelas, sekaligus menghilangkan hamparan bunga matahari di depannya. LuHan kembali berada dalam ruangan dengan bangku-bangku yang kini mulai kosong dan dengung AC yang rusak di sudut belakang.

Sosok sang dosen mulai melangkah keluar kelas, dan LuHan sempat menangkap mata itu menatapnya. Menatap dengan sorot mata yang sudah sering ia jumpai berbulan-bulan ini. LuHan sudah menebak, dosen tua itu menyadari bahwa dirinya tak memperhatikan apa yang diterangkannya di depan kelas tadi. Masa bodoh! Satu-satunya yang dipikirkannya adalah sosok manis Henry yang berdiri di pintu dan kini tersenyum ke arahnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Tanpa membuang waktu LuHan beranjak dari duduknya. Tangan pucatnya dengan terampil mengemasi buku-bukunya yang bertebaran. Lantas menyampirkan tas dan melangkah menuju pintu kelas.

"Ayo…" ucapnya pada Henry yang segera disambut dengan anggukan dan bergegas keduanya berjalan menuju tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai bawah.

LuHan bukannya tak menyadari tatapan teman-temannya yang menghujam ke arahnya. Namun mereka tak berkata apa pun. Bahkan tak ada yang mencoba menahan LuHan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan penuh selidik.

"Bolos lagi?" tanya Henry yang tengah berjalan seraya melipat tangan di sampingnya. LuHan mengangguk singkat. Pemuda itu sudah terbiasa dengan kepulangannya sebelum jam kuliah berikutnya usai.

"Bolos bukan salah satu cara menghilangkan kebosanan," nasihat Henry saat mereka tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman kampus. LuHan hanya meneleng-nelengkan kepalanya dan sesekali menjilat _ice cream_ di tangannya. Seolah tak peduli dengan nasihat pemuda di sisinya maupun tatapan iba dan menusuk yang lagi-lagi diterimanya dari mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di taman.

"Memang bukan. Tapi di kelas juga hanya menambah kebosananku," jawab LuHan acuh. "Hei! Kau ini kenapa mendadak sok begini?"

LuHan menatap Henry horor yang hanya dibalas senyum di sudut bibir Henry.

"Entahlah. Hanya tidak ingin saja melihatmu seperti ini terus."

LuHan mendadak menunduk mendengar kalimat Henry barusan, manik _caramel_ itu menatap sepatu putihnya, nanar...

…

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

MinSeok baru saja hendak pergi ke _Exost Medical Research Center_ saat terdengar bel _apartment_-nya berbunyi nyaring. Bergegas gadis itu meletakkan jas yang belum sempat dikenakannya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Seseorang yang nekat bertamu pagi-pagi tentu orang penting. MinSeok sejenak mengambil _keycard_ dan tergesa untuk membuka pintu, karena bel yang tidak henti-hentinya berbunyi di luar.

"_Anny_— LuHan?" MinSeok menatap pemuda berwajah pucat dengan tas yang terselempang asal di bahunya itu saat pintu berhasil ia buka. "Kau sudah pulang kuliah?"

"Kau tidak melihat kalau aku sudah di sini, huh?" Kalimat yang terdengar dari mulut pemuda itu sangat tajam, membuat senyum ramah MinSeok berganti dengan senyum getir.

"Aa…" MinSeok menjawab singkat. "Aku sudah memberimu kunci _apartment_ ini, 'kan? Besok-besok lagi kau bisa langsung masuk saja."

LuHan terdiam. Dengan wajah dingin dia berjalan melewati MinSeok.

"Kau tidak bolos lagi, 'kan?" tanya MinSeok sebelum pemuda itu lenyap di kamarnya. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung saat entah sengaja atau tidak LuHan menyerempetnya dengan kasar saat berjalan tadi.

LuHan tak menjawab.

'Brak.'

Hanya bantingan pintu kamar yang terdengar keras sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan MinSeok. Mata _onyx _MinSeok menatap pintu yang tertutup itu nanar. Ada belati tajam yang rasanya mengoyak ulu hatinya begitu kuat.

MinSeok telah siap berangkat ke EMRC. Gadis itu mulai menenteng tasnya dengan jas yang masih tersampir di bahunya. Langkahnya pelan saat ia berjalan menuju kamar LuHan. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengetuk pintu dan memberitahu LuHan bahwa ia akan berangkat ke EMRC. Namun gerakan tangan pucat itu terhenti. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara-suara yang sudah dihafalnya sejak kedatangan 'LuHan di _apartment_-nya itu. Terdengar gelak tawa LuHan. Seolah ia tak tertawa sendirian.

Namun berkali-kali yang MinSeok lihat dari CCTV yang memang terpasang di beberapa sudut _apartment_-nya itu tak menunjukkan sosok lain di samping LuHan. Pemuda itu sendirian.

Bicara sendirian.

Tapi sikapnya seolah ada orang lain yang sedang berinteraksi dengannya.

MinSeok berkali-kali mencoba agar LuHan mau mengenalkan 'teman khayalannya' itu. Tapi pemuda itu selalu menolak dan bersikap sangat kasar kepada MinSeok. Sikap yang sangat berbeda dengan SeHun-nya, bahkan yang membuat MinSeok merasa gagal adalah, sosok tak terlihat itu seolah lebih bisa mengerti LuHan.

Dan MinSeok pernah mendengar LuHan memanggil sosok itu dengan nama… 'Henry'.

"LuHan?"panggil MinSeok dari luar kamar. Tawa LuHan masih terdengar.

"LuHan?" ulang MinSeok sekali lagi.

"_Wae_?" terdengar sahutan kasar dari dalam.

"Aku berangkat dulu… makan sudah kusiapkan di meja. Ajak SeHun makan jika ia susah pulang sekolah nanti…" petuah MinSeok panjang.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. MinSeok menunggu.

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar lagi suara tawa LuHan.

MinSeok menghela napas dan segera beranjak menjauh dari kamar itu untuk beragkat ke MRC.

…

Tak ada suara yang terdominansi warna putih khas ruang pengobatan di EMRC itu. Hanya isakan lirih yang sesekali terdengar dari MinSeok.

"MinSeok..." panggil SuHo lirih. "Aku tahu ini berat bagimu."

MinSeok terdiam, tak juga mengalihkan isakannya pada bahu SuHo. Ada kepedihan yang dalam yang membuat seorang Kim MinSeok menangis.

"Menangani dua orang yang sama-sama mengalami masalah mental tentu bukan hal yang mudah."

"Aku tak tahu... Apa aku bisa..." ucap MinSeok lirih di sela isaknya.

SuHo mengangkat kepala bersurai hitam itu. Memaksanya untuk membalas tatapannya. Mata indah SuHo beradu dengan manik berair seorang Kim MinSeok.

"Aku tahu kau bisa. Kita bisa melewati semua ini. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang harus kau prioritaskan. Yang ada hanyalah beri waktu yang sama untuk kau sembuhkan, oke?"

"MinSeok-_noona_?"

Dua pasang mata itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok SeHun. Di sisinya ada Kim JongIn yang menunggu dengan raut tak sabar.

Tergeragap MinSeok segera mengusap air matanya. Berusaha agar SeHun tidak melihat butiran bening yang sempat membasahi jas dokter SuHo.

"Ya?" sahut MinSeok lembut. Gadis itu segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke arah SeHun.

"Bolehkah malam ini aku menginap di tempat JongIn?" pinta SeHun seraya menatap mata MinSeok memohon.

"Kenapa harus menginap?" tanya MinSeok.

"Kau tahu aku tak tahan dengan pemuda itu," ucap SeHun jujur. "Dia lebih menakutkan daripada aku."

MinSeok tersenyum getir.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya malam ini, okay?" MinSeok mengusap kepala SeHun lembut. "Bagaimanapun kau harus mencoba membiasakan hidup dengan LuHan."

"_Okay. _Terima kasih." SeHun mengangguk. Tubuhnya sedikit menunduk untuk memberi kecupan singkat pada MinSeok yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ayo, JongIn!" Pemuda itu segera berbalik dan meninggalkan MinSeok yang terkejut dengan keberaniannya ntuk menciumnya di depan orang barusan.

MinSeok menunduk. Menatap dinginnya lantai yang baru saja menjadi tempat berpijak SeHun.

"MinSeok…" panggil SuHo pelan, setelah cukup lama gadis itu terpaku di depan pintu. MinSeok melirik sejenak. Memberi tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Aku yakin. Dua orang itu akan saling mengerti."

"Aku harap juga begitu…" ucap MinSeok lirih. Gadis itu terjebak dalam pusaran pikiran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dalam hidupnya…

Dengan dua orang pemuda yang 'sama' di sisinya…

MinSeok tersenyum. Mencoba tersenyum. Berharap menemukan satu hal yang bisa membuatnya bertahan.

LuHan, seorang pria yang mengalami trauma setelah membunuh kekasihnya sendiri. Sementara SeHun…

MinSeok tersenyum. Mencoba tersenyum. Berharap menemukan satu hal yang bisa membuatnya bertahan. Kenangannya saat pertama bertemu dengan SeHun. Namun, tak ada yang lebih baik antara keduanya.

…

Entah sudah berapa lama JongIn membuat minuman di dapur saat ia kembali ke kamarnya. JongIn memutuskan untuk masuk sebelum telinganya lebih dulu menangkap sebuah isakan lirih.

"_Maaf, _Hyung_ Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah. Sesuai permintaanmu aku akan mati. Aku akan menyusulmu, _Hyung_."_

JongIn tercekat. Dengan siapa SeHun berbicara. Bukankah tak ada siapa pun di _apartment_-nya….

Dengan gerakan cepat didobraknya pintu rapuh itu. Tubuhnya segera melesat ke dalam. Dan matanya membulat sempurna menemukan sosok SeHun tengah meringkuk, kedua lututnya terlipat ke dada, dan tubuhnya bergoyang ke belakang dan ke depan. Kamarnya yang baru saja ia tinggalkan terlihat begitu berantakan. Jangan-jangan SeHun….

"_Maaf, _Hyung_. Maafkan aku_." Kata-kata itu terus diulang-ulangnya. Dan wajah _alabaster_ itu pun sudah tercetak jelas jejak-jejak airmata.

"SeHun…" panggil JongIn pelan.

SeHun tak menjawab. Ia justru membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Ia terisak, tampak dari bahunya yang berguncang.

Akhirnya JongIn berjongkok di depan sosok yang tengah terisak itu.

"Jangan mendekat… menjauhlah dariku…" usir SeHun tersendat.

Tak kuasa melihat apa yang ada di depannya, JongIn bergerak maju. Diangkatnya kepala bersurai _caramel_ itu. Dipeluknya erat. Membiarkan tetesan air mata hangat itu mengalir membasahi kemejanya.

"Aku… aku takut. Tapi, ini semua bukan salahku."

"Sshh, aku tahu."

"Tidak kau tidak tahu. DongHae-_hyung_ akan membunuhku. Dia ingin aku mati…"

"Tidak ada yang akan membunuhmu atau menyakitimu," ucap JongIn lagi. Hatinya teriris melihat sosok yang tengah meringkuk tak berdaya dalam pelukannya.

Sejak pertama SeHun menjadi murid baru di kelasnya, ia tahu. Ada luka yang ditanggung pemuda itu. Ada duka yang disembunyikannya melalui wajahnya yang selalu terlihat ceria. Dan ia tahu tanpa SeHun mengatakannya. JongIn tahu, bahkan saat teman-temannya yang lain tidak tahu alasan SeHun sering berteriak seperti ketakutan di kelas mereka. Menghancurkan kelas mereka. JongIn tahu. Dan ia satu-satunya orang yang akan mendekati SeHun saat itu terjadi. JongIn menatap luka di tangannya. Luka karena goresan kayu dan kaca–yang di dapatnya saat ia mendekati SeHun, dan itu tidak hanya satu. Tapi, JongIn tak ingin menyerah. "Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"DongHae-_hyung_ akan membunuhku. Dia tidak akan membiarkanku hidup… Aku… aku tahu kalau dia tidak membunuh mama. Semua itu tidak sengaja. Bukan DongHae-_hyung_ yang membunuh mama." SeHun semakin terisak. "Aku tahu semua itu. Namun karena aku takut, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tidak membela DongHae-_hyung_. Ketakutanku, keegoisanku, dan karena aku terlalu pengecutlah kakakku harus mati dan menanggung semuanya. Dan sekarang… ia ingin membalasku."

…

"_Nama lengkapnya Oh SeHun, dia tinggal sendirian di sebuah kontrakan kecil di kawasan kumuh dan rawan pinggir kota. Tidak jauh dari sekolahan ini," terang Kepala Sekolah Altair pada JongIn yang mendengarkan dengan seksama di depannya._

"_Dia tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya JongIn._

_Kepala Sekolah yang terlihat berwibawa itu menghela napas panjang, "Itulah masalahnya. Dia tinggal sendirian_. _Ayahnya cerai dengan ibunya, dan kemudian terdengar kabar kalau beliau meninggal di Amerika, itu saat SeHun berusia empat tahun. Setelah itu dia tinggal dengan ibu dan seorang kakaknya. Dan kejadian itu…"_

"_Kejadian apa itu…?"_

_Raut kesedihan mulai terlihat di wajah sang kepala sekolah._

"_DongHae saudara dari SeHun ditemukan membunuh sang ibu…"_

"_Me—membunuh?" JongIn tercekat._

_Kepala Sekolah itu mengangguk kecil. "Sepertinya itu karena DongHae merasa tertekan dengan sikap ibunya kelewat keras dan bisa di katakan bukan wanita baik-baik. Dan itu belum selesai, karena setelah itu DongHae dipenjara, namun akhirnya entah bagaimana caranya, dia bisa bunuh diri di dalam penjara. Dan sejak saat itu SeHun mulai hidup sendirian. Itu menjadi alasan dia masuk sekolah ini. JongIn, aku tahu kau bisa mengerti dia. Tolong bantu dia."_

…

JongIn memaksa sosok SeHun menatapnya. _Onyx_-nya menatap _carame_l yang kini telah memerah. Diremasnya surai hitam itu pelan.

"Tatap aku. Tak ada yang akan menyakitimu. Apalagi membunuhmu. Aku janji DongHae-_hyung_ sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada kita! Kau dan aku! DongHae-_hyung_ yang bunuh diri bukan salahmu. Itu karena pilihannya sendiri. Dia tidak akan membalas dendam padamu. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Karena aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. DongHae-_hyung_ menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. Karena itulah dia ingin kau tetap hidup."

"Kubilang menjauh dariku!" SeHun tiba-tiba menyentakkan tangan JongIn dan berdiri. "Menjauhlah dariku!"

Mata yang sembab itu menatap JongIn yang berada di bawahnya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Namun yang JongIn tangkap bukanlah tatapan kebencian, namun takut, luka, dan kesakitan. Dan mata yang penuh air mata itu sudah mengatakan semuanya… semuanya tentang perasaannya dan beban yang ditanggungnya. Tanpa menunggu respon dari JongIn, SeHun segera berlari. Menarik kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Menembus kegelapan malam yang telah turun sedari tadi.

"Oh SeHun!"

…

JongIn keluar menyusur dan mencari SeHun mengitari jalanan yang sepi dan berujung di taman. Sekali lagi mata _onyx _JongIn menelusur taman yang suram dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Menemukan pemuda yang tengah terduduk, meringkuk di sudut taman. Di atas sebuah bangku panjang..

"Kau sudah melihat semuanya, 'kan?" SeHun akhirnya bersuara.

"Melihat apa? Taman?" tanya JongIn dengan sedikit bergurau.

"_Bukan._ Kau sudah melihat semuanya dan aku tahu, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa," lanjut SeHun tak peduli dengan gurauan JongIn.

Mendengar vonis dari pemuda itu JongIn tersenyum. Berniat mencoba untuk serius JongIn menjawab, "Aku memang bukan seorang psikiater. Namun, sayang bagimu karena aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah sebelum mencoba."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku." Angin yang berhembus pelan memaksa beberapa daun di sisi mereka beterbangan.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." SeHun masih bersikeras.

"Aku tahu kau yang kesepian. Aku tahu bagaimana sakitmu atas semua beban yang kau tanggung selama ini. Aku tahu perasaan kehilanganmu…"

"Kau tidak tahu." SeHun berbalik dan menatap mata JongIn dalam. "Kau hanya tahu apa yang kau lihat. Tapi kau tidak mengerti perasaanku sesungguhnya. DongHae-_hyung_ adalah anak yang baik. Dan dia…" SeHun merasa berat melanjutkan kalimatnya, "…dia bunuh diri."

JongIn menahan napas. Ditatapnya punggung pria itu dalam.

"Dan semua menyalahkan aku atas semua itu. Termasuk diriku sendiri…" SeHun menunduk.

"Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu, SeHun."

SeHun menggeleng. Airmata kembali mengalir di pipinya. "Seandainya saja aku lebih berani mengatakan semuanya… DongHae-_hyung_ tidak…"

"…tidak akan meninggal…" sambung JongIn pelan. _Onyx_-nya menerawang ke atas, menatap langit-langit yang suram. JongIn tersenyum. "Kakakku juga meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sebelum kejadian itu aku sempat bertengkar dengannya dan meninggalkan rumah. Setelah melihat jenazahnya yang terbaring. Aku berpikir… kenapa saat itu aku bertengkar dengannya? Kenapa saat itu aku meninggalkan rumah? Aku terus menyesali diri. Entah sudah berapa kali aku berdoa kembali ke waktu itu, waktu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Bahkan dadaku terasa sakit saat mengingat semua itu…" JongIn bangkit dan duduk, _onyx_-nya menatap _caramel_ SeHun dalam. "Tapi, betapa pun aku menyesali hal itu sampai sekarang… _kakak_ tak akan kembali. Kita tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membuat mereka kembali."

Perlahan JongIn bergerak dan –ragu-ragu— merengkuh SeHun dari belakang, lembut. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang SeHun dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu SeHun.

Nyaman.

"Maaf," ucap JongIn lirih.

SeHun kembali menunduk.

JongIn melanjutkan kata-katanya, nyaris menyerupai bisikan, "Kita memang tak bisa membuat mereka kembali. Namun bukan berarti kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai memang sakit. Sakit sekali. Namun kita masih bisa bangkit. Mereka, orang-orang yang telah meninggalkan kita pun pasti tak ingin kita bersedih. Kita tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu yang terlewati, namun kita masih punya waktu dengan orang yang kita sayangi yang masih ada di dekat kita. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk kita mengubah kesedihan…" JongIn mempererat simpul tangannya, "menjadi kebahagian untuk bangkit…"

Diraupnya tubuh itu kembali dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan ia menumpahkan duka, sakit, dan laranya padanya malam ini. Karena JongIn ingin saat pagi menjelang esok hari, tak ada lagi delusi.

Tak ada lagi halusinasi… cukup malam ini.

Esok SeHun tak akan terluka lagi…

"Membiarkanmu hidup dengan hidupmu sendiri. Tanpa dihantui rasa bersalah padanya. Kumohon kembalilah. Kembalilah pada hidupmu…"

Sekarang Kim JongIn mengerti, apa yang ia tak ketahui tentang seorang Oh SeHun.

…

Sesosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut _caramel_ terlihat tengah berjalan menuju salah satu ruang guru yang terletak di ujung koridor. Wajahpemuda bernama Oh SeHun itu terlihat hangat, satu ekspresi yang sangat jarang nampak dari wajah yang memiliki kulit _alabaster_ itu. Dan memang tak bisa dipungkiri kehadiran sang guru psikologi sejak sebulan lalu, yang bernama Kim MinSeok itu benar-benar mampu merubah aura wajahnya serta suasana hatinya. Tapi, ada juga sosok lain yang juga telah berhasil menyentuh dasar hatinya. sosok itu… Kim JongIn. JongIn-lah seseorang yang mampu menyentuh ke dasar hati seorang SeHun. Menemaninya dan selalu ada saat orang lain menjauh dan bersikap seolah dirinya adalah monster. Membuatnya merasa hidup kembali.

Tangan pucat itu sudah hampir mengetuk ketika tak sengaja telinganya menangkap percakapan dua orang, yang dua-duanya sangat ia kenal karena akhir-akhir ini selalu ia dengar, suara lembut itu. Hal itu membuat SeHun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Jadi ada perkembangan yang bagus dari anak itu?"

"Tentu saja." Suara JongIn.

"Lalu, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan mendekatinya, 'kan?"

Ada apa ini? Kenapa MinSeok bertanya seperti itu. Lama, JongIn belum menjawab. SeHun memejamkan matanya, berharap JongIn tidak menjawab dengan–

"Aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku akan menjauhi SeHun. Bukankah itu perjanjiannya?"

Hati SeHun mencelos. Sesuatu yang ia dengar serasa menohoknya tajam. Rasa sakit yang aneh mengalir dalam dirinya. Ternyata selama ini… SeHun tercekat. Ia terluka dengan apa yang ia dengar. Dia tak ingin mendengar lebih dari ini. Tak ingin. Tanpa peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya pemuda itu pun berbalik dan berlari.

Ia ingin lari. Lari entah kemana. Yang ia tahu, ia harus menghindari JongIn.

Lari sejauh-jauhnya. Asalkan tidak bertemu dengan JongIn.

SeHun merasa dikhianati.

Ternyata mereka sama saja. Dia akan membiarkan JongIn pergi. Dan membiarkannya sendiri.

Membiarkannya menanggung luka sendirian. Setelah sebuah kepercayaan ia pertaruhkan pada sosok JongIn…

"SeHun menghilang lagi!" teriakan seorang pemuda yang MinSeok tahu bernama TaeMin terdengar keras dari arah pintu kantornya. Hal itu mengejutkan MinSeok dan JongIn yang tengah berbincang.

"Apa maksudmu menghilang?" tanya JongIn, ditatapnya TaeMin tajam.

"Tadi, aku lihat dia lari dan hampir saja menabrakku, sepertinya dia tadi dari ruangan Anda, dan sekarang SeHun lari ke luar sekolah."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung...**_

**...**

**Special thanks to:**

**Babypanda518 | **_park sung gi_** | RaDisZa | **_lilis kepo_** | Guest**

_EXO12_** | KimMinHan | **_Guest_** | abc | **_chanbaek_

**Dewicloudsddangko | **_Nareudael_** | Krisooexotic | **_SungJinRin_** | EXO shipper**

_Guest_** | MidnightPandaDragon1728 | **_FlameKeyoonKey_** | Lee eun san | **_Haren Sshi_

**twentae | **_Guest_** | KimKeyNa2327 | **_Hasti_** | Guest **

_henma_** | Ruiki Kaera | **_Guest_** | baekbutton | **_Baby Ziren KTS_

**Jin Ki Tao** | _GaemGyu92_ | ** 196** | _lay-gege_ | **noona-saranghae** | _nicha_

**Haren Sshi:** Beberapa obat _bisa_ diminum dengan susu, namun memang benar _tidak semua_. Salah satu yang _tidak boleh_ diminum dengan susu adalah jenis antibiotika—karena susu menghambat penyerapan zat-zat tertentu yang ada terkandung dalam antibiotika. Contoh antibiotika sudah dikenal itu _Amoxicilin_ atau obat-obatan untuk flu. Tapi, obat yang diminum ZiTao bukan termasuk jenis antibiotika, melainkan anti-psikosis, dengan kata lain, susu yang dipakai Tao untuk minum obat tidak akan berpengaruh/menetralkan obat tersebut. Thanks untuk koreksinya. :)

**Hasti:** Saya lebih nyaman memakai _couple_ ini, karena dengan begitu saya tidak terlalu meng-_ooc_-kan para karakter. Thanks untuk sarannya. :)

**Cranes' Corner:** Thankseu sudah membaca. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa balas _review_ satu-satu. :'( But, aku selalu baca dan memerhatikan setiap saran, kritik, dan apapun yang masuk di _review_ dari _Readerdeul_. _Yosh, once again thankseu for reading, and mind to gimme review? ^~^_

**...**

**© AnnaSehuna, 2013**


	3. Grand Pas de Deux

"_KRIS!"_

_Sebuah teriakan terdengar. Keduanya menoleh. _

_Mata Kris terpaku menemukan Tao yang memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihatnya tengah berada dalam pelukan KyungSoo._

"_Tao?" ucap Kris nyaris seperti bisikan. _

"_Kris jahat!"_

_Dan pemuda itu pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kris yang belum sepenuhnya sadar atas apa yang terjadi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao!"

"Kris!" Tangan KyungSoo mencekal lengan pakaian khusus pasien yang Kris kenakan sekaligus menahan pemuda yang telah bangkit dari kursi rodanya itu. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Tao! Kau tidak lihat Tao tadi pergi begitu saja?" suara Kris naik membuat KyungSoo terkesiap dan melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Kris perlahan.

"Ma–maaf." KyungSoo menunduk. Menghindari tatapan tajam Kris dengan memilih merunut marmer putih yang dipijaknya. "Kau masih sakit, Kris."

"Aku selalu sakit, Kyung."

"Tapi—" KyungSoo memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kris. "Kenapa demi pemuda itu kau sampai bersikap seperti ini, Kris?"

"Kalau saja kau punya orang yang berharga untukmu kau akan mengerti posisiku, Kyung."

KyungSoo terkesiap. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dan kembali menunduk. Kata-kata Kris barusan telah memukulnya dengan telak. Pemuda itu telah menunjukkan dengan terang-terangan bahwa selama ini, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang Do KyungSoo. Kris sedikit pun tidak mengerti.

_Drrtt..._

Getaran ponsel di saku jas KyungSoo membuat gadis itu berjengit sekaligus menghempaskanya kembali ke bumi untuk menghadapi Kris yang masih bergeming di depannya.

"_Yeobseyo... _Oh, kau ingin ke sini? Baiklah, hati-hati."

KyungSoo mengakhiri panggilan singkat itu dan menatap Kris yang telah selesai mengenakan jasnya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Maaf, a–aku tidak bisa menemanimu mencari Tao. Aku tahu ini sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi selain karena ada seseorang yang ingin menemuiku, kalau Tao tahu jika kita pergi berdua pasti itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya."

Kris tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan KyungSoo yang hanya mampu menatap nanar punggung Kris yang menjauh.

'_Kris...maafkan aku...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Tao."

Pencarian Kris berakhir di sisi jalan raya yang tepat berada di depan rumah sakit. Tao memang tidak lari terlalu jauh. Tapi, posisinya berada sekarang cukup untuk membuat Kris memaku langkahnya beberapa meter di belakang pemuda itu. Huang ZiTao berdiri di tepi jalan, menangis, boneka panda besar yang diberinya nama Peach berada dalam pelukannya.

"Tao," panggil Kris pelan.

Tao menoleh menatap Kris. "_Gege_ jahat. Kenapa _Gege_ membiarkan _Noona_ itu memeluk dan menciummu, _Ge_? Apa _Gege_ sudah tidak menyayangi Peach dan aku lagi?"

"Kau salah paham, Tao. Dengarkan _Gege_." Kris mendekat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku dan Peach akan melompat."

Kris membeku. "Jangan, Tao. _Gege_ mohon jangan lakukan itu. Maafkan _Gege_."

"Tidak! _Gege_ jahat!" Tao melompat tepat ke tengah jalan tepat ketika lampu menyala hijau.

"HUANG ZITAO!" Teriakan keras yang seolah berasal jauh dari dalam dirinya adalah hal terakhir yang Kris ingat sebelum bayangan Tao yang melompat mengabur ketika kesadaranya perlahan menghilang. Gravitasi menarik tubuhnya dengan anggun berduet dengan kegelapan yang perlahan menyapa.

Kenapa ia harus pingsan di saat seprti ini? Sialan!

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tao terbelalak.

Lalu, sebuah bayangan melompat ke arahnya.

**'****CITTTTT****'**

"GEGE TOLONG!"

'**BRUAGHH!'**

Suara rem yang berdecit dan benturan dua benda adalah hal terakhir yang terdengar di tempat itu sebelum darah membanjir memberi warna lain pada aspal yang tadinya hitam.

**...**

"_Jadi kau benar-benar akan ke Italia?" SuHo menatap sosok tinggi yang tengah duduk di kursi milik Kris di salah satu ruangan di EMRC._

"_Kau beruntung sekali," sambung Kris yang tengah berdiri di sisi lemari seraya merapikan beberapa rekam medis pasien._

"_Tentu saja. Lagipula setelah tugas kemarin aku perlu liburan–!"_

"_Selamat pagi semua!" sapa MinSeok yang kini memasuki ruangan. _

"Hey you, Baby_!" ChanYeol meloncat dari kursinya dan berjalan menyambut MinSeok. Kris hanya melirik sebentar dan kembali fokus pada kerjaan di tangannya._

"_Kudengar kali ini kau membawa mainanmu pulang, eh?" ChanYeol mengalungkan tangannya ke leher MinSeok dan menarik gadis itu untuk mendekat ke arah meja._

"_Apa maksudmu?" MinSeok melirik sosok tinggi itu sebal. "Aku tak pernah menganggap pasienku mainan."_

_ChanYeol tertawa lebar seraya melepas pelukannya. "Jadi benar kau membawa salah satu pasienmu?!"_

"_Jangan menggoda MinSeok terus. Dan jangan sebut mereka mainan, Park ChanYeol," lerai SuHo lembut. _

"_Benar, SeHun juga tak akan senang mendengar itu!" dukung MinSeok seraya melirik ke arah pintu tempat ia masuk tadi._

"_Eh? Kau membawanya ke sini?" Kris meletakkan berkasnya dan menoleh menatap MinSeok._

"_Dia di luar. Karena sedang libur dia memaksaku untuk membawanya ke sini. Kurasa tidak masalah bukan?" MinSeok menatap SuHo seolah minta persetujuan. _

_SuHo mengangguk singkat. "Lagupula Kris juga membawa Tao hari ini."_

"_Baiklah, _Lady_ and _Gentleman_, yang terhormat. Cukup sekian pembicaraan kita karena aku harus segera mengejar pesawat ke Italia," interupsi ChanYeol seraya meraih kopernya yang ada di atas meja._

"_Eh? Kau mau ke luar negeri?" MinSeok bertanya karena memang hanya dia yang belum tahu tentang rencana ChanYeol._

"_Benar sekali, _Baby-ahjumma_!" jawab ChanYeol genit. "Jadi jangan merindukan aku selama aku pergi, 'kay? _Annyeong!_" ChanYeol segera melesat keluar tanpa menghiraukan MinSeok yang bersiap melemparnya dengan ponsel saat mendengar pemuda itu memanggilnya 'Baby-ahjumma'._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**G**__edung pertunjukkan di tengah Venice, Italia itu penuh sesak dipadati penonton yang berpakaian resmi dan terhormat. Semakin bertambah pulalah nilai para artis yang tampil malam ini. Dengan didampingi sosok cantik di sisinya, ChanYeol menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di kursi VIP paling depan. Gadis yang tidak seperti gadis Italia pada umumnya yang memiliki rambut gelap dan mata sewarna lelehan _caramel _ini bernama Mary Celeste O'Jacsen, rambutnya _blonde _lurus dengan poni dan bola mata sewarna langit musim panas membuatnya terlihat seperti _barbie_ yang berjalan. Gadis yang telah tiga tahun menjadi teman ChanYeol inilah yang telah berbaik hati mengundangnya untuk melihat pertunjukkan opera musim panas di Venice, yang dengan senang hati langsung diterima sang Cassanova. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang ChanYeol mengabaikan gadis secantik Mary, namun Mary yang telah berteman lama dengan ChanYeol tentu mengerti bagaimana orientasi dan karakter sosok yang bekerja sebagai seorang psikiater itu, yang menurut Mary, seharusnya ChanYeol mengobati dirinya sendiri._

_Acara dimulai dengan penampilan para penyanyai opera yang melengking tinggi memenuhi sudut-sudut gedung pertunjukkan. ChanYeol terus mengeluarkan kata-kata pujian atas penampilan memukau dari para artis-artis itu._

"_Mereka hebat sekali! Berapa lama merela latihan untuk pertunjukkan ini?"_

"_Sekitar dua tahun kurasa. Mereka dipilih dan dipersiapkan dua tahun sebelum pertunjukkan musim panas ini berlangsung. Dan tentu saja tidak sembarang artis dan para seniman bisa mengisi acara ini!"_

"Perche_?" ChanYeol menatap Mary yang tetap memfokuskan matanya pada pertunjukkan di atas panggung._

"_Karena ini adalah pertunjukkan besar yang dihadiri kritikus dunia untuk masing-masing seni. Lihat! Mereka berbakat bukan?"_

"Si. Molto."

_ChanYeol segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke panggung yang kini menampilkan seorang ballerina yang tengah meliuk dengan indah di atas panggung. Ballerina itu seolah tak menyentuh bumi dengan _pointe_-nya yang sempurna lewat _toe shoes_ yang dikenakannya. Ia membawakan balet klasik dari sajak Hrymlus. Dan pada babak _Grand Pas De Deux_, mata ChanYeol semakin terbuka lebar menyaksikan sosok _dancer noble_ yang menjadi pasangan sang ballerina. Dua sosok yang bertubuh mungil baik sang ballerina maupun sang _dancer noble_ begitu memukau seorang ChanYeol untuk tetap menatap mereka._

_Dalam iringan musik klasik dan lampu sorot, keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian penonton. Mereka berpegangan, berpelukan, berdekapan, meliuk…_

"_Hebat sekali _mime_-nya! _Dancer Noble_ itu Byun BaekHyun bukan? Dia memang pantas mendapat gelar itu di usianya yang masih belia!"_

"_Benar-benar sosok pemuda hebat. Keahliannya dalam seni memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi!"_

_Banyak sekali pujian yang ChanYeol dengar dari sekelilingnya._

"_Hebat sekali si Byun BaekHyun itu!" teriak ChanYeol tanpa sadar._

"_Tunggu sampai kau melihat penampilannya yang lain," ucap Mary kalem._

"_Maksudmu?"_

_Belum sempat Mary menjelaskan panggung sudah kembali riuh dengan sosok pemuda tampan yang tengah bersiap memainkan piano yang ada di depannya. Semua penonton seakan terhipnotis saat tarian jemarinya dengan sempurna melantunkan lagu-lagu klasik sekelas Mozart dan Beethoven. Tak ada yang bersuara selama pemuda bernama Byun BaekHyun itu menarikan jemarinya di atas piano. Termasuk ChanYeol yang kini tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari sosok mempesona di atas panggung. Hanya terasa hatinya yang berdesir aneh. Serta suara detak jantungnya yang terdengar keras seolah hanya ia yang mendetakkan jantungnya dalam ruangan itu._

_Lagu terakhir selesai, dan ChanYeol berhenti bernapas saat tak sengaja matanya menangkap netra bulan sabit BaekHyun yang tengah terpancang padanya. Sebuah senyum yang sangat indah menurut ChanYeol terukir di bibir BaekHyun yang ia yakin seratus persen untuknya sebelum akhirnya pemuda manis itu membungkuk dalam sebagai penghormatan._

_Seketika suara menjadi riuh kembali dan berdengung. Penonton mulai berdiri ketika layar ditutup._

"Encore! Encore_!" teriak mereka sambil bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya. ChanYeol ikut berdiri seraya melirik Mary yang kini sudah nyaris meloncat-loncat meneriakkan 'encore' berulang-ulang. Tak lama dari balik layar, Byun BaekHyun kembali muncul. Terlihat peluh yang membanjir di wajah pucatnya. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia saat membungkuk dan memberi hormat atas sambutan penonton. Beberapa penonton kehormatan maju ke panggung dan menyerahkan karangan bunga pada BaekHyun dan menyalaminya. Ia tertawa lebar kala puluhan lampu _blitz _mengarah padanya. ChanYeol tetap terpaku di antara ribuan penonton, ia tak lepas dari sosok yang mampu mencuri semua perhatiannya dalam semalam itu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Back stage_ terlihat sangat riuh dan sibuk saat sosok tinggi ChanYeol masuk ke dalamnya. Namun itu menguntungkannya karena membuat para manusia itu tak peduli dengan kehadirannya. Mata ChanYeol menyusur mencari sosok yang membuatnya membatalkan acara makan malam dengan keluarga Mary dan memilih berada di sini setelah pertunjukkan usai. Bingo! Dan sosok manis Byun BaekHyun pun terlihat tengah mengganti _trench coat_-nya dengan _hoodie_ berwana merah. Tak lupa topi yang kini tergenggam di tangannya. ChanYeol tersenyum. Diraihnya secangkir _coffee late_ di atas meja di dekatnya dan ia mendekat ke arah BaekHyun yang sepertinya belum menyadari kedatangannya._

"Questa la tua tazza, per favore_." ChanYeol menyodorkan cangkir itu ke arah BaekHyun yang memandangnya tak mengerti, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil seraya menerima cangkir dengan isi yang masih mengepulkan uap._

"Grazie…_" ucap BaekHyun pelan._

"Prego_." ChanYeol menjawab singkat seraya mengikuti BaekHyun yang kini berjalan membawa barangnya keluar._

"_Biar kubantu." Tangan ChanYeol yang panjang reflek meraih gitar yang nyaris terlepas dari tangan BaekHyun karena kerepotan membawa barang-barang itu. BaekHyun mengangguk singkat dan membiarkan ChanYeol membantunya membawa barang-barang itu. Keduanya kini berjalan keluar dan mengambil tempat duduk di taman yang terletak di kanan, di luar gedung pertunjukkan. Taman yang penuh dengan lampu hias warna-warni yang memenuhi sudut-sudut taman membentuk aneka bentuk bunga dan karakter-karakter negeri dongeng ini terlihat sepi. Sekitar lebih dari lima belas meja yang ada, hanya lima yang terisi, termasuk meja yang kini tengah diduduki BaekHyun dan ChanYeol._

"Fa freddo_. Kau sudah ingin pulang?" ChanYeol bertanya. Ditatapnya sosok manis yang kini menyesap minumannya pelan seraya menatap pasangan lain yang ada di sekitar mereka. Terlihat sepasang remaja Italia yang tengah berpelukan mesra yang akhirnya berujung pada sebuah ciuman panas. BaekHyun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah melihat adegan tersebut._

"Non anchora_," jawabnya singkat seraya kembali menatap ChanYeol di depannya._

"_Ah, iya. Kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Park ChanYeol, aku dari Korea, dan sekarang bertugas di salah satu RMC di Seoul. Dan aku sangat mengagumi kemampuan baletmu maupun permainan pianomu. Aku juga bisa sedikit bermain piano. Namun kuakui tidak sehebat dirimu." Dalam jarak sedekat ini, BaekHyun terlihat berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan di mata ChanYeol. Mata sipitnya yang terpasang sempurna di atas kulit wajah sewarna _porcelain_-nya. Benar-benar mahakarya Tuhan yang indah. ChanYeol belum pernah merasakan perasaan tertarik dan terpesona sedalam ini. Jantungnya seolah tak ingin berdetak lebih lambat, dan terus berdetak cepat. Bahkan ia takut BaekHyun juga akan mendengar detaknya. _

"_Namaku BaekHyun, Byun BaekHyun." BaekHyun memperkenalkan dirinya singkat._

"_Melihat wajahmu sepertinya kau bukan orang Italia?" _

_BaekHyun mengangguk. "Aku selama ini tinggal di Seoul juga. Dan datang ke sini beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk mempersiapkan pertunjukkan ini."_

"_Kau hebat sekali membuat orang-orang ini mengundangmu di acara besar mereka, Baekie." _

"_Eh?" Netra BaekHyun menyipit mendengar panggilan sok akrab ChanYeol._

"_Maaf aku memanggilmu begitu." ChanYeol mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal._

"_Tidak apa-apa." BaekHyun tersenyum._

_ChanYeol terkekeh. Di sekitar mereka para pasangan satu persatu sudah pergi meninggalkan taman. Hanya tinggal mereka yang masih bertahan._

"_Sudah malam. Kurasa kita harus segera pulang. Dan kau juga perlu istirahat." ChanYeol menatap sosok di depannya yang kini mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku akan mengantarmu menuju mobilmu."_

_Keduanya segera beranjak menuju parkiran yang berada di depan gedung. Hanya tinggal empat mobil yang tersisa di tempat parkir. Satunya adalah mobil BaekHyun yang berwarna putih, dan mobil hitam mengkilat adalah milik Mary yang dipinjamkan untuk ChanYeol selama ia berada di Italia._

"_Kau menyetir sendiri?" tanya ChanYeol setelah mereka selesai memasukkan bawaan BaekHyun ke jok belakang mobil. _

"Si. Appa_ menyuruhku menyewa sopir selama di sini. Tapi aku lebih nyaman membawa mobil sendiri," terang BaekHyun._

"_Ah, iya. Di mana aku bisa menemuimu besok? Aku butuh teman jalan-jalan selama di sini. Kurasa kau teman yang cocok untukku?"_

"_Royal Academy. Aku selalu di sana," jawab BaekHyun seraya tersenyum manis._

"_Baiklah. Hati-hati."_

_BaekHyun mengangguk singkat. Dipakainya topi merahnya dan ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ putih miliknya._

"Buono notte_," salam BaekHyun yang telah duduk di belakang kemudi._

"Bunoo notte_," balas ChanYeol singkat sebelum akhirnya mobil itu menjauh meninggalkan halaman parkir gedung Oriental Deux._

_ChanYeol sampai di hotel yang telah dihuninya selama dua hari ini ketika waktu telah berada lewat tengah malam. Sebelumnya ia telah menghubungi Mary dan meminta maaf. Beruntung gadis itu mengerti. Bahkan ia mau membantu dengan mengirimkan alamat Royal Academy melalui email. _

"Buono sera. Signora_," sambut petugas hotel dengan ramah saat ia sampai di meja resepsionis._

"_Saya ingin pindah kamar. _Vorremmo una camera sui davanti sui mare_." ChanYeol menyatakan ingin pindah kamar. Entah kenapa ia ingin pindah ke kamar yang menghadap ke laut yang terletak di sisi hotel._

_Dengan cekatan sang resepsionis bertepuk tangan memanggil beberapa petugas hotel untuk mengangkut barang-barang ChanYeol. Dan dalam sekejap, ia siap menempati kamar baru. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mobil hitam yang dikendarai ChanYeol melaju santai sepanjang jalan raya Venice yang dilaluinya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling. Mencari gedung Royal Academy yang menjadi tempatnya untuk bertemu dengan BaekHyun. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya gedung besar itu terlihat tepat di sisi kirinya. ChanYeol mamarkirkan mobilnya dan beranjak keluar untuk memasuki bangunan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Tak lupa papan nama besar tepat di atas gedung. Gedung itu terbangun dengan mengikuti model kuil Yunani kuno, tiang besar menyangga sisi luar gedung. Ukiran ballerina terlihat di sisi-sisi tiangnya. Baik dalam posisi _pointe _maupun _grand jate_ yang sangat sulit. Setelah mengagumi ukiran itu sebentar, ChanYeol segera memasuki gedung dengan _lobby _yang cukup luas. Langkahnya menuju meja resepsionis di sisi kanan pintu masuk. Setelah bertanya dan mendapat keterangan yang cukup dari bagian resepsionis dan menolak tawarannya untuk mengantarkan ChanYeol, pemuda tampan itu segera berjalan menuju pintu di seberang meja resepsionis._

_Sebuah lorong terang dengan lukisan balerina dan seniman terkenal menyambut ChanYeol. Setiap pintu yang dilaluinya terdengar suara dari para intrukstur balet yang sedang melatih para ballerina._

_Akhirnya ChanYeol menemukan ruangan yang dicarinya. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak tertutup itu. Dan sebuah kekacauan menyambutnya._

_ChanYeol menemukan sosok mungil BaekHyun yang tengah menantang seorang pria yang kelihatannya pelatihnya. Mereka tengah beradu mulut di tengah para pianist lain._

"_Kau itu kenapa? Kadang bisa bermain piano dan kadang sangat bodoh!" teriak sang pelatih keras. "Aku melihatmu memainkan instrument dari Chopin itu dengan sempurna kemarin!"_

Ada apa ini?

"_Mr. Byun?" panggil ChanYeol pelan. Sontak wajah yang memerah itu manatap ChanYeol sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memilih pergi. ChanYeol memilih tidak mengejar pemuda itu. Didekatinya sosok pelatih yang kini mendengus keras dengan aura kemarahan yang begitu terlihat._

"Mi dispiace. Che chosa?"

_Lelaki berwajah Eropa itu manatap ChanYeol sebentar._

"_Anda siapa?" tanyanya dingin._

"_Saya… kakak sepupu dari Byun BaekHyun." ChanYeol berbohong. Pelatih itu percaya, apalagi mereka sama-sama berwajah Asia. ChanYeol mengikuti langkah sang pelatih yang berjalan menuju sisi ruangan, di mana terdapat sebuah bangku panjang. Ia duduk, dan ChanYeol segera mengambil tempat di sampingnya._

"_Hal itu sudah terjadi sejak ia datang ke sini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ketika kami menawarinya pertunjukkan tunggal melihat bakatnya yang luar biasa, hal itu menjadi lebih sering. Ia sering bersikap seolah-olah ia orang lain. Dan bahkan tidak bisa bermain piano." Lelaki itu bernapas sejenak. "Dan anehnya ia kadang lupa kalau ia pernah bersikap seperti itu."_

_ChanYeol menebak dengan sempurna, BaekHyun menderita kepribadian ganda. Sayangnya orang-orang ini tidak mengerti._

"_Kalau hal itu terus terjadi kami bisa saja membatalkan pertunjukkan tunggalnya…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku takut."_

_ChanYeol menatap nanar sosok yang tengah terisak di depannya. _Lavatory_ yang mereka tempati sekrang menguarkan aroma _citrus _yang keras._

"_Aku takut dengan sosokku yang tadi. Dia menghancurkanku. Dia bodoh. Bahkan bermain piano pun tidak bisa."_

_ChanYeol tahu, alter ego milik BaekHyun yang satunya adalah wujud dari ketakutannya. Ketakutannya akan ketidak mampuannya meraih kesempurnaan._

"_Mereka tidak mengerti. Mereka hanya menganggap itu sebagai diriku yang sedang malas berlatih dan berpura-pura. Tapi dia memang tidak bisa!"_

"_Aku mengerti."_

_ChanYeol bergerak ke arah lelaki mungil itu, mengelus bahunya lembut._

"_Dia datang semakin sering. Dan setahun lagi aku harus melakukan pertunjukkan tunggal!"_

_ChanYeol merasa sosok mungil ini benar-benar tertekan. Ketakutannya atas perintah mutlak orang tuanya. Ketakutannya atas kemampuannya. Ketakutannya jika saat ia tampil nanti justru alter egonya yang keluar. Tapi sebagai seorang psikiater ChanYeol tentu tahu, alter ego bisa disatukan. Kepribadian ganda bisa disembuhkan. Ia bertekad akan menolong BaekHyun. Membantunya dan menjaganya dari orang-orang yang tidak mengerti keadaannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ChanYeol membuka pintu kamarnya diikuti BaekHyun di belakangnya. Ia bergegas membuka gorden yang menutup pemandangan ke arah laut. Sementara BaekHyun sibuk mengagumi interior kamar hotel itu. Ada sebuah _single bed_ dengan nuansa putih, warna kesukaan BaekHyun. Satu set _heater_, tungku penghangat di sudut kamar, kamar mandi, set telepon, televisi, dan laptop yang dibiarkan menyala di atas meja._

"_Aku ke kamar mandi dulu," pamit ChanYeol menyadarkan BaekHyun. Ia mengangguk singkat dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang kini menampilkan pemandangan lepas sebuah laut, lengkap dengan ombaknya. Sejenak BaekHyun terpesona dengan pemandangan yang didominasi warna biru itu. Beberapa orang terlihat berada di pantai, melihat banyaknya orang, mungkin mereka tak hanya pengunjung hotel yang merupakan terbesar di sudut Venice ini._

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu tinggal di Seoul kalau kau tidak keberatan,"terdengar suara ChanYeol yang telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tengah berdiri seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih. BaekHyun melirik sekilas._

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Menjagamu," jawab ChanYeol singkat._

"_Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan aku juga tidak sakit."_

"_Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu bersama orang-orang itu. Mereka tidak mengerti keadaanmu."_

"_Dan aku juga baru kemarin mengenalmu!" BaekHyun berbalik dan menatap ChanYeol tajam. ChanYeol tersenyum, diletakkannya handuk putih itu di bed, ia berjalan dan berdiri di samping BaekHyun yang mengikuti tingkahnya dengan mata sipitnya yang menyorot tajam._

"_Memang aku baru saja mengenalmu, tapi aku lebih mengerti keadaanmu daripada mereka…"_

_BaekHyun terdiam. ChanYeol benar. Mereka baru berkenalan, tapi hanya ChanYeol yang mau mengerti keadaannya. Mereka terdiam, cukup lama…_

"_Mungkin ini aneh. Tapi perasaan ingin melindungimu itu keluar begitu saja sejak pertama melihatmu. Bukan berarti aku melihatmu sebagai sosok yang rapuh. Sama sekali bukan. Aku ingin menjagamu Byun BaekHyun…" ChanYeol menatap BaekHyun lembut. "Ikutlah bersamaku." _

_BaekHyun menunduk menghindari tatapan ChanYeol. Ia sangat ingin percaya pada sosok di sisinya. Namun benarkah ChanYeol tak akan menyakitinya?_

_ChanYeol bergerak ke belakang BaekHyun. Perlahan direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu. BaekHyun terdiam. Dan tak memberi respon apa-apa atas sentuhan ChanYeol, tak menolak tak juga menerima. Ia membiarkan tangan yang kini melingkar dengan tenang di pinggangnya. ChanYeol menunduk, menyejajarkan pipinya hingga bersentuhan dengan pipi tirus BaekHyun._

"_Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Dan tak akan menyakitimu… Byun BaekHyun…"_

_BaekHyun tak menjawab. Namun ChanYeol mengerti pemuda mungil ini mulai memberikan kepercayaan padanya. Satu kepercayaan yang akan ia jaga seumur hidupnya. _

_**...**_

ChanYeol terbangun ketika bau masakan dari arah dapurnya mengikuti jejak angin dan menguar memnuhi tiap sudut kamarnya. Hidungnya mengembang mencoba meraih bau seperti pasta dan daging yang tengah dipanggang. Kakinya menapak cepat menuju dapurnya. Benar saja, dilihatnya sosok mungil BaekHyun yang tengah membelakanginya.

Suara mendesis daging yang dipanggang memanja indra pembaunya. ChanYeol tidak tahan untuk tidak menjatuhkan pelukan ke tubuh lelaki itu yang segera berbalik dengan spatula teracung.

"Aduh..." ringis ChanYeol ketika spatula jatuh dengan sempurna di kepalanya.

"_Oppa_?"

Reflek pelukan ChanYeol terlepas. _Obsdian_ kembarnya membola menatap BaekHyun yang kini telah berputar dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"_Oppa_, kau mengejutkanku. Baru bangun? Tunggulah, sebentar lagi sarapan siap.'

Deg. ChanYeol memasang wajah bodohnya.

_Sejak kapan BaekHyun memanggilnya 'oppa'? _

Lagipula terakhir ChanYeol melihatnya, Byun BaekHyun adalah seorang laki-laki. Asli. Selain itu, ia tahu BaekHyun tidak bisa memasak.

Apakah ini _alter_-nya yang lain? Tapi, apa artinya ini?

Apakah artinya _alter _BaekHyun yang ini—

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu, _Oppa_?" BaekHyun menjentikkan jemarinya di depan wajah ChanYeol. Membuat psikiater tinggi itu tersadar. "_Oppa_ terlihat seperti orang mesum."

—wanita. Alter BaekHyun yang ini adalah wanita.

"BaekHyun..." panggil ChanYeol hati-hati. Ia menarik BaekHyun duduk di kursi makan setelah sebelumnya mematikan kompor di sisi belakang BaekHyun.

"Ya, _Opp_a?" BaekHyun masih memasang kurva manis di bibirnya dan menatap ChanYeol dengan sepasang _caramel_-nya yang polos. Ya Tuhan. Ini. Terlalu. Manis. Jika saja ChanYeol tidak teringat bahwa ini adalah _alter_ BaekHyun yang lain, pasti Chanyeol sudah benar-benar hilang kendali melihat pemandangan semanis ini. Kendalikan dirimu, Park Chanyeol. Ia memukul kepalanya berkali-kali secara harafiah.

"Kau mengenalku?" ChanYeol berusaha memasang wajah seriusnya kembali.

BaekHyun terkikik yang sontak membuat alis kanan ChanYeol terangkat. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mengenali suamiku sendiri." BaekHyun mengedip genit di sela kikikannya. "Apa_ Oppa_ mimpi buruk sampai-sampai terbangun dengan tidak mengenali istrinya sendiri?"

"I-istri?"

"_Oppa_, sekarang bukan April's Mop 'kan? _Oppa_ berusaha mengerjaiku dengan berpura-pura lupa ya?"

"BaekHyun dengar—!"

"Ssttt." BaekHyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Chanyeol yang sontak membuat pria tinggi itu menghentikan kalimatnya. "_Oppa_ yang dengarkan aku. Namaku, Byun BaekYeon bukan BaekHyun. Lagipula siapa BaekHyun itu? Selingkuhan _Oppa_, huh? Tapi, sekarang menjadi Park BaekYeon karena kita telah menikah. Lihat aku ingat 'kan? Jadi, jangan coba-coba mengerjaiku dengan berpura-pura lupa seperti ini lagi, _arra_?"

ChanYeol terdiam menatap BaekHyun atau BaekYeon yang kini kembali mendekati kompor untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Mengingat kepribadian BaekHyun yang terpecah banyak, ia tidak akan terkejut jika salah satunya adalah wanita. Tapi, yang tidak ia mengerti adalah bagaimana bisa salah satunya merasa sebagai istrinya?

Satu yang ChanYeol sadari, 'Byun BaekYeon' muncul setelah BaekHyun tinggal bersamanya.

_Tapi, bagaimana bisa?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris terbangun dan disambut dengan aroma obat-obatan yang sangat dihafalnya, karena benda-benda berbahan kimia itu telah menemani hampir separuh hidupnya. Benda yang sangat dibencinya, namun juga ia sangat bergantung pada benda sialan itu. Tak lupa masker oksigen yang terpasang dengan angkuh di tubuhnya. Seolah bersikap sombong karena nasib seorang Kris Wu kini berada di dalam balutan mereka. Mata Kris bergerak menatap kangit-langit putih khas rumah sakit, dan akhirnya menemukan sosok yang tengah berada di sisinya dan melemparkan tatapan cemas.

"SuHo?" panggil Kris samar. Karena masker oksigen yang masih berada di mulutnya. SuHo bergegas dengan terampil megganti masker oksigen dengan selang oksigen biasa. Memberi kesempatan pada Kris untuk lebih bebas bicara.

"Kau tadi pingsan," kata SuHo pelan.

"Tao? Di mana Tao?" Kris bangkit dari tidurannya begitu bayangan Tao menyentuh kembali kesadarannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi—" SuHo menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Orang yang telah menolongnya. Maksudku—kau tidak akan senang mengetahui hal ini."

"Bawa aku ke tempat orang itu sekarang."

Raut wajah SuHo kembali terlihat khawatir. "Kau yakin?"

SuHo tak perlu mendengar jawaban ketika melihat Kris yang segera setengah melompat dari ranjang dan menyeret langkahnya keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—operasinya berhasil dengan baik. Kami akan segera memindahkannya ke bangsal perawatan biasa. Tapi, kemungkinan besar pasien akan mengalami kelumpuhan dan kebutaan setelah sadar nanti."

Kris dan SuHo menemukan Do KyungSoo yang tengah berbicara dengan dokter bedah yang baru saja selesai melakukan operasi pada sang malaikat penolong Tao.

"KyungSoo..." KyungSoo menoleh dan mata basahnya menatap mata Kris dan SuHo. Dokter di depannya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga—

"_Gege_!" —berempat, Kris menemukan Tao yang tengah meringkuk di sisi kanan lorong dengan Peach di dalam pelukannya. Ia segera berdiri begitu melihat Kris dan menjatuhkan pelukannya ke tubuh Kris, mata panda pemuda itu merah. "Maafkan Tao. Tao bodoh. Tao jahat."

"Sshh tidak. Tao tidak jahat." Kris mengelus surai hitam pemuda dalam pelukannya lembut. Berusaha menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia Kim JongDae, pemuda yang dijodohkan denganku. Lalu, sekarang dia lumpuh dan buta karena menolong kekasihmu." KyungSoo menunduk, suaranya bergetar. Tangannya meremas jas putih yang menutup tubuhnya erat. "Kau benar Kris, aku yang tidak punya orang yang berharga mungkin memang tidak akan pernah mengerti apa-apa."

KyungSoo menatap getir JongDae yang masih belum sadar pasca operasi dua jam tadi. Di belakangnya Kris dan SuHo menatap pemandangan itu nanar. Tak ada yang mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak mengerti.

"Maaf..." ucap Kris nyaris seperti bisikan. "Ampuni aku, Kyung."

KyungSoo mengangkat wajahnya. Permata basah itu menatap Kris tajam.

"Permintaan maafmu tak akan membuat JongDae berjalan dan bisa melihat lagi, Kris."

Kris terperangah. Gadis itu benar. Tapi, untuk sekarang ia memang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengucapkan maaf dan memohon ampunan dari gadis keras kepala itu.

"Keluar." KyungSoo menatap ketiga makhluk di belakangnya bergantian. Mereka bergeming. "Haruskah aku perjelas, Tuan-Tuan? Aku ingin kalian keluar dari ruangan ini. Segera."

"Kyung..." Kris melepaskan pelukan Tao dan bergerak untuk meraih gadis itu. Tapi, KyungSoo memilih mundur, matanya berkilat berbahaya menatap Kris membuat psikiater itu menahan langkahnya. Ada kilatan benci yang menguar dari bola mata basah itu.

"Pintu keluar ada tepat di belakang kalian." Jari KyungSoo menunjuk pintu metal yang terbuka sedikit.

Mereka tak punya pilihan. Tanpa suara ketiganya meninggalkan ruangan itu, membiarkan KyungSoo yang kini tungkainya menopang tubuhnya yang terjatuh begitu saja. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kim JongDae.

**...**

_Taman yang terletak di belakang__mansion milik __Do KyungSoo__ itu terlihat indah dan terawat. Aneka bunga tertata cantik. Mulai dari kanguru paw yang terangguk-angguk, jenis bunga liar seprti _daisy_. _Anemone_ yang menjadi lambang ketulusan. _Carnation red, jasmine, akasia_, anggrek, hingga mawar dengan lima warna berbeda dan _magnolia_ yang menebarkan aroma yang memenuhi sudut-sudut taman._

_KyungSoo__ yang tengah berdiri di sisi lingkaran mawar sedikit berjengit saat menyadari sosok yang kini berdiri disisinya._

"_Aku penasaran__. __Siapa yang menanam bunga-bunga indah ini?" Sosok itu, Kim __JongDae__ membuka percakapan._

"_Kau suka?"_

_JongDae tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sangat suka."_

"_Bunga-bunga ini memiliki arti… orang menyebutnya bahasa bunga. Bahasa yang tak kalah indah dari ribuan bahasa di dunia. Bahkan walau bahasa __bunga __tidak keluar dari mulut penyair, akan terdengar__ sangat__ indah."_

"_Bisa kau beritahukan padaku apa artinya?" Mata cemerlang JongDae memandang sosok KyungSoo menuntut._

_KyungSoo membungkuk dan menyentuh mawar di depannya. "Mawar ada bermacam-macam warna. __S__etiap warna memiliki arti. Misalnya mawar jingga yang artinya keinginan, hasrat."_

"_Lalu itu bunga apa?"_

"Anemone._ Orang menyebutnya lambang ketulusan. Dan yang berwarna ungu itu _Cattleya _yang berarti ketenangan dan kedewasaan."_

_JongDae berjalan mengitari taman diikuti KyungSoo di__belakangnya._

"_Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau juga menanam _daisy_? Bukankah itu bunga liar di Australia?" _

_KyungSoo tersenyum. __Gadis__ itu berjongkok di samping lingkaran _daisy_ . "Bunga _daisy_ memiliki arti yang bagus. Kepolosan, kemurnian dan kesucian._

"_Bagaimana dengan bunga itu?" Tangan JongDae menujuk bunga yang berwarna kuning terang berbetuk bundar._

"_Akasia. artinya adalah cinta terpendam."_

"_Dan bunga ini?" jemari JongDae menyentuh bunga anyelir berwarna merah terang._

"Carnation red_. Artinya aku menginginkanmu…" jawab KyungSoo pelan._

"_Aku juga menginginkanmu, __Soo__!" balas JongDae dengan bercanda._

_KyungSoo __terdiam._

"_Chen__?" panggil KyungSoo pelan.__ Hanya KyungSoo yang memanggil Kim JongDae dengan nama 'Chen' sejak pertama mereka bertemu di universitas._

"_Ya__?" __JongDae__yang __sibuk mengagumi bunga _Aster _di depannya__ tak menoleh__._

"_Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan pernikahan kita?" tanya KyungSoo hati-hati._

"_Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"_

"Aniyo_. Hanya saja—!"_

"—_kau tidak mencintaiku, 'kan?" potong JongDae getir._

_KyungSoo lagi-lagi terdiam._

"_Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, Soo. Untuk sek__a__rang aku mencoba menerimanya. Tapi nanti aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku," ucap JongDae mantab._

"_Memilihku hanya akan menyakitimu."_

"_Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya menginginkanmu dan membuatmu mencintaiku."_

"_Tapi kau tak bisa memaksakan perasaan pada seseorang, Kim JongDae!" teriak KyungSoo keras._

_JongDae terdiam. Jemarinya beralih pada bunga yang kini tertanam di sebelah Aster._

"_Bagaimana dengan bunga yang terakhir itu? Aku tahu kalau tidak salah itu bunga _Aburtus_ dan tulip merah. __A__ku ingin tahu apa arti dari dua bunga itu? __Soo__! KyungSoo terangkan arti dua bunga itu padaku!"__ JongDae mencoba melu__p__akan bentakan KyungSoo dan kembali menghidupkan pembicaraan mereka. Hening._

_Lama tak ada jawaban dari sosok di belakangnya._

"_Aku punya kisah yang belum selesai, Chen."_

_JongDae berbalik dan menatap tepat ke manik bulat KyungSoo. Suara pemuda itu terdengar begitu penuh dengan keyakinan yang mampu membuat bibir Kyungsoo mengulas senyum kecil pada ahirnya._

"_Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan agar kita bisa segera memulai kisah kita, Nyonya Kim KyungSoo."_

**...**

"Soo...KyungSoo, kaukah itu?"

KyungSoo yang nyaris lima jam menangis di sisi ranjang JongDae hingga akhirnya tertidur, tergeragap dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Chen." Jemari lentik KyungSoo meremas jemari JongDae lembut. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

"Apa yang terjadi, Soo? Kakiku sakit sekali... selain itu rasanya semuanya gelap..."

Deg.

KyungSoo terperangah. Gadis itu membisu ketika air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya—kali ini lebih deras.

_Bagaimana ia harus mengatakan semua ini pada JongDae?_

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Bersambung...**_

**...**

**special thanks to:**

**Ruiki Kaera | **_MidnightPandaDragon1728_** | EXO shipper | **_lay-gege_** | Guest | **_Imeelia_** | Park ByunBaek | **_abc_** | KimKeyNa2327 | **_Guest_** | EXO12 | **_Guest_** | jettaome | **_Guest_** | hyona21 | **_Guest _**| Haren Sshi | **_chanbaek_** | RaeMii | **_Loluuuuu_** | Krisooexotic | **_noona-saranghae_** | Nindi | **_twentae_** | sweetyYeollie | **_babychanbaek_** | baekbutton | **_Guest _**| Jung Ha Ki | **_lilis kepo_** | chen's | **_Guest _**| dewicloudsddangko | **_Miku_** | Nareudael | **** | Nn | **_GaemGyu92_** | Tsuki Janko | **_babypanda518_** | chenma | **_Guest_** | Krisho Exotics | **_baboddang_** | Baby HZT-ao | **_binarichanbaek _**| nicha | **_Aulexo_

**NOTE[!]:**

**(1)** _**Fanfiction ini adalah remake**_, maka dari itu _**versi asli**__ flashback part_ dari ChanBaek _masih ada_ di FFn (di akun FanboyRaka yang di-_hacked_ dengan judul 'Grand Pas de Deux') saya menjelaskan ini untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang nanti muncul dan mengira ini adalah plagiat. Mulai dari chapter 2 kemarin—selain flashback ChanBaek—_fanfiction_ ini bukan lagi collab. (Silahkan kritik saya jika ada isi dari _fanfiction_ ini yang asdfghjkl(?) XD)

**(2)** Di sini, mereka—SuHo cs—adalah psikiater _bukan_ psikolog, dengan kata lain petugas EMRC berhak untuk memberikan terapi dengan obat-obatan.

**(3)** Ini yang paling penting, dan saya merasa harus menjelaskannya mengingat betapa seriusnya _fanfiction_ ini adalah jika muncul pertanyaan seperti ini (untuk saat ini memang belum muncul): "Petugas EMRC itu kan psikiater, tapi kenapa mereka gay?", "Mana ada psikiater homo?", "Berarti Kris dkk itu juga sakit." Ada pendapat mengenai homoseksualitas (meliputi gay dan lesbi) bahwa hal tersebut tidak lagi merupakan kelainan mental atau _mental disorder_, pendapat lain mengatakan bahwa homoseksualitas merupakan kelainan orientasi sex. Di sini saya mengikuti pendapat di mana homoseksualitas itu bukan termasuk _mental disorder_. Lalu ini juga menjawab pertanyaan; kenapa KyungSoo dan MinSeok saya buat _gender switch_, hal ini untuk mengurangi kegheian(?) dalam _fanfiction_ ini. Saya rasa tidak lucu kalau semua psikater EMRC ghei. Selain itu, kalau saya _pribadi_ menganut faham jika manusia itu cenderung 'go both ways' alias 'bi'. :lol

**(4)** Saya lulusan kesehatan, tapi bukan mahasiswa psikolog atau kejiwaan, saya hanya seorang lulusan _veterinary_ _medicine_. (Ayo sini yang punya _kitty_ atau _puppy_ bisa periksa kesehatan rutin gratis ke saya selama promosi. :lol) Karena itu banyak sekali kekurangan dari _fanficion_ ini, dan saya tidak menolak saran dan koreksi dari _reader_ yang mungkin lebih tahu dari saya. Btw, saya EXO's SeKai line yang lebih suka dipanggil 'kak Anna' if you're younger, 'Crane' if you're older, or 'baby' if you're—*dibekep*

**(5)** Saya memang tidak memunculkan semua _couple_ dalam setiap _chapter_, tapi setiap _couple_ punya _part_ yang sama di dalam _fanfiction_ ini, hanya saja kemunculan mereka harus mengikuti alur. Karena itulah saya menulis EXO di _summary_, karena semua adalah _main_, tidak ada yang sekedar menjadi _slight_. Fyi, di chappie tiga ini tidak ada istilah medis, sebagai jeda—agar _readerdeul_ sempat bernapas(?)—untuk dua chapter sebelumnya yang nyaris penuh istilah medis. Dan akan ada lagi di chappie depan. :D

**(*)** _Thanks for reading. Mind to gimme feedback juseyo? ^^_

**...**

**© AnnaSehuna, 2013**


End file.
